When You're Young
by Arlena4815162342
Summary: Charon had been a normal guy before the war. He had skin, red hair, blue eyes, and maybe even a little bit of love. Then the bombs fell, and everything was destroyed... Charon/OC
1. Day And Night Terrors

I do not own_ Fallout 3 _or any of the Fallout stuff, just any characters I make**  
><strong>

**When You're Young**

_"It's already over and done, when you're young." ~3 Doors Down_

**x****x****x**

**October 22, 2076**

Clad in dark gray sweat-pants and a gray long sleeved shirt, the tomboy appeal sixteen year old took a sip of her cappuccino, as she was sat in a booth at A Cuppa Joe.

Several women who came in and left all gave her a weird eye for wearing pants. Well, forget them! It's October, and it's _cold_. She was not going to wear a dress or a skirt _everywhere_ she went. School only.

Her mother was out shopping in L'Enfant Plaza _assuming_ her daughter was currently over at the Capitol Post, in hopes of applying for a job.

But, Juliet Carlisle didn't want to work for a stupid newspaper company. She didn't want to read everyday about the war, and how the world was going to end...

Her dark blue eyes narrowed when she heard a couple of younger teenagers in the booth behind her talk vividly about said subjects.

"Did you hear about how some of the vaults are ready? Do you think we'll be able to stay in one? The paper said each vault can hold up to a thousand people!"

_Vaults?_ Juliet started to pull her strawberry-blonde hair into a ponytail. Oh, yeah, she heard about those. Underground shelters for people to stay in if the bombs fell...only the rich people would be granted access, no doubt.

Juliet took another sip as she sighed. She was so tired of hearing about it all. She wanted to live her normal teenage life. School, drama, life, boys...

Hearing the door to the shop open, she turned around and was immediately starstruck. A boy, definitely around her age, walked in with a grim look on his face. He was tall. _Very_ tall. Over six feet no doubt. His eyes were stormy blue, his hair a dark red that looked as if a cherry balloon exploded.

_Whoa_.

Juliet watched him approach the counter and asked, "Can I have a job application?" in a well mannered but slightly dark voice.

The kids behind Juliet drowned out of her ears, watching the cashier hand the boy an application. "Thanks," he said, turning to leave.

He caught Juliet staring immensely at him.

Blushing, she looked down at her half empty drink as she heard his footsteps growing farther away as he exited the shop. When she knew he was gone, she gulped the rest of her drink, pulling out a couple of dollars for the bill and tip.

Getting up she nearly smacked into the door as she burst out and looked both ways. He was on the left at the curb, waiting for cars to pass so he could cross to the L'Enfant Cafe. Was he going to apply there too?

Juliet waited until he started to cross before she slowly turned to follow him. When he'd crossed he suddenly stopped, Juliet also. He turned around sharply as Juliet gasped.

Before he saw, she also turned around and saw a Nuka-Cola machine against the wall of the coffee shop. She dug some quarters out of her pocket and put them in the slot, grabbing the cold drink as it hit the bottom.

When she turned back around, she watched the boy inside the cafe. Wait...he wasn't there! Where did he—

_"Why are you following me?"_

Squawking, Juliet looked to her right to see the boy staring down at her nearly. "What?" she said loudly. "I'm not following you! I-I, was just—"

A loud car horn made Juliet jump up and cry out from surprise. "Juliet!" her mother's car had pulled up then.

Juliet looked back to the boy. "Uh...here! You can have it!" she shoved the Nuka-Cola into the boy's hands, and then ran quickly to the backseat of her car. "Go!" she yelled as she slammed shut the door.

"Okay, okay," her mother said, then stopped. "What's wrong?" she leaned forward to peer out the windshield. "Who's that? Your boyfriend?" she guessed. "He's cute..."

"DRIVE!" Juliet bellowed.

"I heard you!" Autumn Carlisle changed gears and drove away. "Did you get an application at the newspaper place?"

"Uh...yeah," Juliet said. She buckled in her seat belt and leaned back with a sigh. That had to have been the scariest moment of her _life_.

But there was something about that red haired boy...

* * *

><p>"We're gonna be <em>late<em>! Run!"

Juliet and her year older sister Julia squeezed together through the front door with only one bookbag strap on and their coats half way on. They tumbled down the steps of their townhouse home, running as fast as they could down the street.

"This is your fault!" Julia yelled. "Your alarm didn't go off!"

"How's that _my_ fault?" Juliet yelled back. The two went opposite ways to evade the people walking towards them on the sidewalk.

"Why can't we just take the _bus_?" Julia whined when they joined each other again, slowing their run to a fast walk.

"Then we'd have to go to the school _here_," Juliet reminded her. "I _like_ Early Dawn High, thanks very much!"

Julia scowled. "One more year of this crap!" they neared the Takoma Station now as they skipped down the stairs into the station itself. When inside, Julia went over to see the train times as Juliet pulled her coat on all the way and zipped it up.

"We got about five minutes," Julia announced. "Our train got delayed about a few minutes. Get me a Nuka-Cola!" she ordered.

Juliet rolled her eyes as she walked back to the vending machine they passed on the way in, putting in her quarters. She thought about when she gave away her Nuka-Cola to that one boy...

Would she ever see him again? She frowned as she knelt down to get the drink. When she stood back up she received the greatest idea ever.

She'd apply for a job at the coffee shop and cafe! There was a chance he'd be working there if they accepted him in!

Julia raised one of her green eyes when she took the drink from her sister. "What are you smiling about?" she asked.

Juliet shrugged. "Nothing...let's go."

After flashing their school ticket passes to the ticket guy, they went down to board their train that came as soon as they made it down.

Both sisters sat down with a weary sigh when they got on. "Do you have to work today?" Juliet asked.

Julia nodded. "And all weekend too," she added, opening her Nuka-Cola. "Dad said he was supposed to call this weekend so make sure you...Juliet?"

"Huh?" she turned her gaze from the train window to her sister.

"Never mind," Julia said, an eye raised again.

* * *

><p>When they exited out into Friendship Heights, they raced up the escalators and ran as fast as they could towards the water tower in the distance—their school was near it.<p>

Finally arriving at campus and inside the school, both girls were ready to collapse.

"I think one of my heels cracked. Oh well. Later," Julia waved as she left to join her friends towards the senior hallway. Juliet said nothing as she went for the junior hallway, looking for her own friends.

"Yo, Jules!"

Grinning now, Juliet approached her best friend, Bria. "What's up?" she asked, kicking open her locker.

"Anthony's playing hooky today," Bria groaned. She pulled down her skirt. "They shouldn't make chubby girls wear this crap. Pants work fine for me." she complained.

"You're _not_ fat," Juliet scolded.

Bria rolled her eyes. "And there's a new boy here I think." she added.

Juliet hung up her coat and bookbag, taking out her folders. "You seen him yet?" she asked.

"White boy, I ain't interested," Bria said. "He's tall as hell. Downtime red hair."

Juliet dropped her history textbook then. What...? _Tall_..._red hair._.._boy._..no way! It couldn't be! It was a coincidence. It _had_ to be. That's all...

Bria picked up the fallen book. "You okay?" she asked, her caramel colored eyes slightly narrowed in concern.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," Juliet took the book back, then smoothed down her skirt. The bell rang then. "Let's go." she followed Bria out of the hallway towards the English hallway.

The last thing Juliet expected was for her coincidence to shatter when she saw the boy in her English class.

She stopped abruptly after Bria already walked in casually. _Oh, my God! _Juliet thought. _It's him! He's in my class! ...and he's sitting in my seat!_

What was she going to do? Tell him he was in her seat? Then he'd get up and sit somewhere else, farther away..._wait_! Anthony sat in front of Juliet. He wasn't here, so now she sighed happily. She was gonna tell Anthony to skip school more often.

She walked over nervously and sat in the seat. Turning around she said, "Hi..." quietly.

The boy folded his arms over his chest. "Hello," he said back.

That was awkward. Juliet asked, "Are you new here?"

"Yes," he confirmed. Did he sound annoyed? ...did he even recognize her? It had been a little dark outside when they 'met', maybe he didn't realize who she was.

"I'm Juliet," she held out her hand to him. "What's your name?"

"Charon," he introduced, but his arms remained intact.

Feeling stupid, Juliet put her hand down. "_S_haron?" she repeated, eyes slightly wide.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" he asked her.

"N-no, sorry," Juliet faced forward, her face red. _That_ was awkward. Poor guy, having a girl's name!


	2. Everything Will Change

Mr. Herald had taken attendance, raised an eye at Juliet sitting in Anthony's seat, marked the boy absent, and then introduced the new boy, Charon. Laughs spread through the class at the name "Sharon"

"Enough," Mr. Herald scolded. "Take out the grammar books underneath your desks and return to what we did yesterday. Juliet, can you show Charon the page number?"

"Yes," Juliet turned around to face Charon. "The book's underneath you. Do you have a notebook?"

Charon plopped one out in silence...was he mad? Juliet narrowed her dark blue eyes nervously. "Good. Now the page is..."

"Juliet?"

She looked up at him. "Yes?" she said.

"Thank you for the soda. It saved me my quarters." Juliet was taking in on how he said her name before she realized what he said.

"…HUH?" she squealed.

"I know that was you, from last night. The fact that you reacted quickly, and that you're flushing red confirms it." Charon informed.

Juliet covered her face, embarrassed. Before Mr. Herald continued with instructions, a boy of about 5'8 or 5'9 strolled in casually.

"Sorry I'm late...had to stop this cat fight." he announced. Matthew Westfall was Early Dawn's quarterback, and had one obnoxious attitude. No one was surprised he was late.

The golden blonde haired and blue eyed seventeen year old took his seat next to Charon, and spoke, "Are you the new boy?"

Charon didn't respond. Mr. Herald marked Matthew tardy.

"I'm Matt," he introduced. "And uh, you know you're sitting in my girl's seat?" some giggles and 'oohs' spread around the room.

"Enough," Mr. Herald said again, adjusting his glasses. "Do everything on the page we left off on." he instructed.

After he sat down at his desk, no one worked, instead speaking amongst themselves.

"Juliet," Matt spoke. "Get up, so the new boy can sit there, since Anthony's not here." he urged.

"It's okay, Charon can sit there today." Juliet reassured.

"_S_haron? His name is _S_haron?" Matt exclaimed. "Man, I feel sorry for you."

"Why?" Charon asked him directly. "Is there a problem with my name?"

"Is there a _problem_?" Matt repeated. "It's a girl's name." he announced obliviously.

"Leave him alone." Juliet demanded. "I'll move my stupid seat." she got up angrily as Charon did also. "Sorry." she muttered to him as they exchanged seats.

"Finally! What's up, Jules?" Matt quickly changed the subject.

"Leave me alone." Juliet scowled at him.

"Juliet."

"What-?" she said sharply, but was beside herself when it was Charon who said her name this time. "Y-yes?"

"You didn't finish telling me the page number." he reminded her.

"Oh...it's page three-hundred and thirty six," she told him.

"Thank you." he said in a well mannered voice.

"You're welcome..." Juliet froze stiff when she felt Matt snake his hand around onto her leg.

In reaction, she hissed to herself and shoved his hand off. This was gonna be a long class...

* * *

><p>When the bell finally rang, Juliet was the first one out the door, nearly dropping her books. She knew that Matt was following, which made her start sprinting towards the history department.<p>

Then, she sighed in momentum relief. Julia was in this class, too.

Matt knew then to stay far, far away, from Juliet's older sister.

Later, she couldn't focus in class. Her teacher lectured about World War I, which was like, _eons_ ago. Who even cared about that stuff? It was ancient history...

When lunch came, Juliet sat with Bria, who was gossiping about some girl she wanted to beat up. Nothing new. Juliet looked around for Matt, and thankfully he was nowhere to be seen.

She thought she could have eaten peacefully when Charon sat himself down at the table, across from the two girls. "You two are the only ones not to judge me for my name," he announced. "If you don't mind, I'll sit here."

"Yeah, sure Downtime." Bria said; her caramel eyes raised quickly. "Here comes that broad. _Let_ her come over..."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Have you made any new friends?" she asked Charon. All he did was shrug. "...can I see your schedule?" she asked. He nodded and handed it to her. She scanned every word that was printed out.

_Oh no_...he had the last two periods with her. Matt was in the first one also. Juliet wanted to groan, but instead smiled lightly when she handed back the paper.

"Here comes Nickel," Bria announced.

"Who?" Charon questioned.

"Matt. He ain't good enough to be a quarterback, so I call him Nickelback." she explained.

When Matt was nearing them, Juliet knocked over Charon's juice carton purposely. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as Matt finally joined them.

"What happened?" he asked. Bria wanted to be beside herself with laughter. "Clumsy much, Jules?" Matt said.

"I'll get some napkins," Juliet jumped up and quickly walked away as fast as she could.

"I'll help you," Matt offered, getting up to follow her.

Bria watched them, shaking her head. "Her plan failed..." she turned back around. "Sorry about that, Downtime," she apologized. "She did it to get away from him, but he follows her _everywhere_." she told him.

"Does this happen regularly?" Charon asked.

"Only when Matt ain't with his friends, or when he gets jealous of his friends and their girls. He's been tryin' for Jules since freshman year." Bria said.

A grim frown slowly spread on Charon's face, his stormy blue eyes unblinking as they slightly narrowed. Bria raised one eye at him, but decided to let it go.

Over at the utensils, Juliet said, "Leave me alone, Matt." and pulled napkins from the dispenser.

Matt didn't answer, but he didn't move.

"Fine. Make yourself _useful_!" she shoved the handful of white napkins into his arms.

"With pleasure." Matt said. He followed her back to the table and set down the napkins. "Sorry, new boy. My girl here's just having one of her off days."

"Go to hell," Juliet muttered, sitting back down next to Bria.

"They rejected me," Matt joked. He walked around and sat on the other side of Juliet, wrapping his arm around her. Instinctively she shoved it off, but he only shoved it back around again.

"Hey—" Bria said, but was cut off by a giant red haired boy who stood up from his seat.

"Get your hands off her." Charon ordered. "If she told you to leave her alone, then leave her alone."

Students sitting nearby all looked over with wide eyes.

Matt scowled, moving his arm off of Juliet. "This isn't over..." he warned. "See ya, Jules." he manged to give her a peck on her cheek before he got up and walked off.

Those nearby students pulled off an '_ooh_'.

Juliet grabbed one of the napkins and wiped her cheek with it. "Ugh," she grumbled.

"Nice one, Downtime," Bria praised Charon. "You ought to sit with us again tomorrow." she suggested.

Juliet looked at Charon as he sat back down. _Thank you_, she mouthed to him, as she was sure she blushed darkly as she did back in English.

Charon nodded.

"Anthony's gonna wish he came today." Bria snickered. She opened one of her folders, and took out a graded assignment to write on the blank back of it. When she wrote her little note, she passed the folder to Juliet as she read:

_Someone's in looove..._

* * *

><p>Math passed all too quickly. Then it was time for Chemistry. Both of the boys were—<em>both of the boys<em>? It was as if she'd known Charon just as long as Matt...she hoped this stuff wasn't gonna happen every day.

She sat down in her seat with Matt, who just so happened to be her work and lab partner, of course. He must have bribed Miss Wozniak to get this to work out.

Matt didn't speak to her, which was a relief. Charon was introduced to the class; Matt muttered some remarks under his breath, and then Charon was sat with one of the shyest junior girls at their school.

"Do you have practice today?" Matt asked as Miss Wozniak was passing out a class assignment.

Juliet nodded. "Do you?" she asked back, and he nodded.

"Why can't we always talk like this?" he asked. "We'd have been together forever ago, then." he theorized.

"If you weren't always so obnoxious and loud and harassing me all the time, then yes, we would have." Juliet agreed.

"I can change, Jules. All you have to do is say so." Matt promised.

"I don't want you to change who you are for me," Juliet argued. "Just keep being yourself. You're just not my type." she informed.

"Then what is your type?" Matt wondered. "Boys with _girls_ names?" he snorted.

Juliet wrote her name on her given assignment. "A guy who's quiet, caring, keeps to himself, a good listener, doesn't care what anyone thinks, and would do anything for you..." she listed. "There are other girls, Matt. Give them a try." she suggested.

"No," he declined. "There's only you." he ensured.

Juliet frowned. She didn't know what to say to him anymore.

* * *

><p>Juliet didn't speak to Charon in the last class, which was study hall. When the bell rang to end the day, Juliet hustled to her locker to put her books away.<p>

She just so happened to glance behind her as students were making way for all the exits to catch their buses. She saw Charon amongst a crowd all headed for the main exit.

Again, just like last night, he caught her staring at him.

Her face turned into a tomato as she tried to throw herself into her locker to grab her volleyball equipment.

"Hey."

_Oh, no! He did see me! He probably thinks I'm stalking him! _ Juliet refused to come out of her locker.

"Uh...are you okay sis?"

It was only Julia.

"...yeah, yeah..." Juliet came back out and looked at her sister.

"...I'm not gonna ask. So, I'll pick you up at four-thirty?" she assumed.

"Yeah, yeah." Juliet repeated.

"Alright. See ya." Julia strutted towards the main exit. She had a long walk to Friendship Heights.

Juliet closed her locker, and carried her volleyball duffel bag to the gym, where she was eager to vent out her rage from Matt's harassment in a practice game.

_"Juliet."_

She stopped, and turned around. "Yes-?" but no one was there; the hallway was dead empty.

She could have swore that was Charon.

"I've got to stop thinking about him." she mumbled, continuing her journey to the gymnasium. The idea of irony had long gone left her mind when she was remembering how she liked it when Charon said her name.


	3. Every End Has A Beginning

Juliet's thoughts were torn between confusing and distracting during volleyball practice. She kept to herself in the locker room as she changed into her orange and yellow t-shirt and shorts. Damn Early Dawn High's bright colors.

As she started to manually put her long, strawberry blonde hair into a braid, she variously heard some of the other girls talking about the red haired new boy who was taller than all the boys on the football and basketball teams. They would speak of his good looks, then insult his name.

Juliet looked at herself in the mirror, a scowling smirk spreading from her lips. "Scoot over." a fragile voice pleaded. Juliet did so as a girl came up next to her to share the mirror. Lucille Tercorien, or simply Lucy, was a sophomore; a year younger than Juliet, and also incredibly shy - something they had in common.

"How was your day?" Juliet asked the smaller, blond girl.

Lucy shrugged. "A lot of girls keep talking about a new boy who's a junior...do you know him?" she asked.

"He's in a couple of my classes." Juliet admitted. "He's really quiet..." she found herself smiling, but didn't really find herself.

Lucy raised an eye. "You like him, don't you? He must be something if you do..." she teased.

"...HUH? I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Juliet screeched; a few of the other girls turned their attention to them. "Lucy!" Juliet hissed.

Lucy smiled faintly.

* * *

><p>When the team of girls were doing their laps around the gym, Juliet didn't notice herself lagging. She felt a light tap on her shoulder; she looked down to see a five foot freshman with big brown eyes and brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. Juliet knew her by last name, which was Quirk, (their coach singled out to call them all by last names) but wasn't on a first name base with the younger girl.<p>

"Are you okay?" the shorty asked.

Juliet, who was five perfect inches taller than her, replied, "I'm tired of running...why?"

Quirk half shrugged as she struggled to keep up. "You usually run towards the front instead of the back." she noticed.

"I just have a lot on my mind," Juliet admitted. "Thanks for your concern." she really was getting tired of running now. She just wanted to play some volleyball and go home.

"You're welcome. I'm Jamie." Quirk introduced.

"Juliet." she said back. When their coach suddenly screeched out to stop running, it startled Juliet to the point where she tripped and crashed into Quirk, knocking them both down to the ground.

A few girls stopped, while a senior snorted, "I was wondering when she was gonna do something stupid today like she does everyday."

Juliet groaned as she sat up. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

"It's okay," Quirk replied as she sat up also. "Ow...I think you jabbed me with your elbow."

"I'm so sorry," Juliet repeated. She looked up as Lucy ran up them, helping Juliet up, then helping Quirk up.

Juliet tried to cover her red flustered face. First she almost missed the train, then the boy she met last night was now at her school, the crap with Matt...the endless thoughts of the said boy from last night...tripping all over a girl...

This was the worst day ever!

* * *

><p>When four-thirty struck the clock, Juliet was waiting inside by the doors, until she recognized her sister's car pulling up. Juliet lifted up her duffel bag and sped out, climbing in the passenger seat.<p>

"How was practice?" Julia asked as she drove away.

"F-fine," Juliet muttered, rubbing her eyelids with two fingers. "How's work?" she asked.

"Some strange rumors going around the news station," Julia admitted.

"Like what?" her sister wondered.

"Like...you know that West Tek company in California? Where they supposedly make weapons and do research? They're doing some shady shit." Julia explained. "Experimenting on animals and stuff..."

"They're all the way out in California," Juliet reminded. "I think our wildlife is safe for now."

"Wildlife?" Julia repeated. "Does it look like D.C. _has_ any _wildlife_?"

"I was kidding," Juliet faked offense.

Julia rolled her eyes as she continued the drive home. When pulling her car up behind their mother's, she questioned why said mother was even home.

The Carlisle sisters exited the car and went up the steps of their townhouse. Julia went inside first, going, "Mom?"

Autumn looked up from the kitchen, brushing stray strands of her long and wavy auburn hair behind her ear. "Hey girls," she greeted nervously.

"You're not at work," Julia stated.

"No...I got off early," Autumn replied. "Girls, I need you to do me a favor." she begged.

"What is it?" Juliet asked, setting her duffel bag down by the couch in the living room.

"I need your money."

"I don't get paid until Friday," Julia said as Juliet stopped what she was doing.

"I know, sweetie. But I need all that you both have right now." Autumn clarified.

"For what?" Julia pestered. Juliet smirked.

"Gas," Autumn admitted. "They're raising the prices. Some are saying it'll be one-hundred dollars a gallon by the end of the week." she explained.

"What the shit?" Julia gaped. "They can't do that, can they?"

Autumn went over to the door, where a couple of gas cans lay. "Juliet, I need you to put those in the backseat of my car." she instructed.

"O-okay," Juliet went to do as so as Julia hounded her mother.

_"No one said anything about this at work!"_

Juliet carried the gas cans outside, and packed them into her mother's car when she looked down to her left at the Nuka-Cola machine a couple houses down. Sneakily, she went into the passenger seat and rummaged through the glove compartment, finding and taking two quarters.

Then she trotted down to the Nuka-Cola machine and put her quarters in, taking the pop as it vended down. When she ran back into her townhouse, she kept the bottle behind her back as she placed it into her duffel bag.

_Maybe Charon would like another Nuka-Cola..._

She blushed in embarrassment. The tall boy would probably think her a stalker (again) if she gave him the drink tomorrow. She zipped her duffel bag shut as she carried it upstairs to her bedroom.

She threw her dress off and changed into her casual sweater and pants appeal. When she sat at her desk, taking out her history textbook for homework, she looked up at her calender to see if she had anything planned for the week.

Today was October 23. In exactly one year, life as Juliet Carlisle knew it would come to a complete end.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was rather short, &amp; heavily Juliet-centered...I will try &amp; squeeze some Charon &amp; maybe some background in the next chapter!<strong>** :3**


	4. Family Remains

**This is a legit warning - if you are homophobic, either brace yourself or go back now.**** :P**

* * *

><p>Anthony Munoz stood outside of the English classroom, playing with his hands nervously. Someone was sitting in his seat.<p>

A boy; a really, really, tall boy. His red hair was so obnoxiously bright, it was like an exploding ripe cherry. What Anthony liked the most - was his eyes. Stormy blue orbs.

They were so…_attractive_.

Anthony pushed up his glasses quickly, wondering what to do. "What are you doing?" Matt asked from behind. He strolled into the classroom, going, "New Boy! Now you're sitting in Anthony's seat."

When the new boy looked over, Anthony jolted out of sight from embarrassment.

"Yo, Anthony!" the fragile Mexican turned to the familiar greeting of his best friend.

"Yo, Bria," he waved.

"What's the matter?" Juliet asked. Anthony sighed. Leave it to Jules to notice anything - that was what he admired about her the most.

"There's someone in my seat…" he said awkwardly.

"It's Downtime," Bria realized. "C'mon we'll introduce you." the trio entered the classroom.

"Jules!" Matt said with a grin. Juliet ignored him as she sat on the left of him, and behind Anthony - or Charon at the moment.

"Hey Downtime," Bria ushered the red head. "This is Anthony. One who likes to skip school." she introduced.

"Hi, hi, hello." Anthony stuttered. He tried so hard not to look at the eyes…_those eyes_…

"This is Charon, or Downtime." Bria finished.

"Girl's name," Matt muttered. Juliet shot him a dirty look.

A few minutes later, Mr. Herald found a seat for Charon - towards the front, behind Bria. Juliet immediately looked to her friend, who nodded, opening her folder to take out a note Juliet wrote. Then she turned around and dropped it on Charon's desk.

He stared down at it for a while, wondering why Bria would write him a note. As he finally went to open it, he thought that if anyone here would write him a note, it would be…

_If you sit with us at lunch again, I want to give you another nuka cola…if you don't mind?  
>-Juliet<em>

Bria swore he smiled. She gave the thumbs up to Juliet, who nodded and looked relieved.

* * *

><p>Juliet was in line at lunch, debating on getting milk or juice today. "How long do you think until they make us pay for lunch?" a girl behind her asked.<p>

"Why would they do that?" another girl asked in return. Juliet saw the lunch lady eye them nervously.

"They've already raised gas prices. People are losing their jobs. When the school has no money, they'll make us pay them." The first girl explained.

Juliet's heart thudded. This is what the war was doing to everyone – turning the children frantic. Who knew when people would no longer be able to pay for gas, and lose their jobs for being late to work? People, even good people, would resort to stealing money and gas – maybe even food.

Juliet eventually sat down at her table, feeling she lost her appetite already. The pizza and juice didn't sound so good now. She didn't even notice Bria saying, "Downtime," when Charon joined them.

"_Juliet."_

That voice. That deep and mysterious voice. Just like that, Juliet snapped out of her trance. "Y-yes?" she said.

"Pay up your end of the bargain," Bria said jokingly, but seriously, also throwing a French fry at Anthony.

"Oh…yeah, yeah," Juliet reached into her duffel bag and pulled out the Nuka-Cola, sliding it across to her new red haired friend.

…he _was_ her friend…right?

"I'm gone one day and Juliet is already giving a new boy gifts?" Anthony teased, pushing up his glasses. Juliet blushed, folding her hands in her lap.

"Are you jealous?" Charon asked bluntly.

"N-no, I was just…" Anthony spoke nervously.

"Charon," Juliet cut in. "Anthony…likes…guys…" she clarified. Bria grinned, sipping her beverage.

Charon looked to the terrified boy next to him. "Do you babysit?"

"…What?" Anthony asked.

"Do. You. Babysit?"

"Yeah…I watch my sister everyday except for weekends," Anthony answered.

"You should watch my sister when I start working," Charon heavily suggested.

"You have a sister?" Juliet said, a little bit too excitedly.

"Yes," Charon replied. He reached for his wallet, and pulled out a small photo, handing it across to Juliet. She took it gently, and looked down at it. It was of an adorable girl with the same stormy blue eyes as Charon, and long, red hair.

"She's beautiful," Juliet said softly. "What's her name?"

"Charlie," Charon stated.

"Hold up: you got a girl's name, and your sister has a boy's name?" Bria realized. "What the hell were your parents thinking?"

Charon immediately avoided any eye contact, looking directly down at his tray.

His uncomfortable stance caused Juliet to diverge the topic. "How old is she?"

"Ten," he muttered, opening his milk carton.

"My sister is, too!" Anthony exclaimed. "They could be in the same class! …Charlie goes to Early Dawn Elementary, right?"

When Charon nodded, Anthony's face lit up. "Then I'd be happy to babysit – anything to keep my brat of a sister occupied."

"Thank you," Charon said. "I appreciate it."

"It's official: Downtime is sitting with us forever." Bria decided.

Charon seemed to remember that the pretty female sitting across from him gave him a drink, so he ignored his milk and twisted open the soda. Juliet rested her chin on her hands as she was drifting into a smile.

Charon caught her staring at him.

Again.

Juliet gasped silently, fumbling down to tear off a pepperoni from her pizza, feeling as hot as an oven. She snuck a look across, expecting him to be glaring.

But, to her surprise, he was smiling.

* * *

><p>Juliet always wondered why there was never volleyball practice on Tuesdays. Her coach was just weird. Juliet took the metro train from Friendship Heights to Takoma Park, and then from there the couple minute walk to her townhouse home.<p>

Walking by the thrift store, she noticed that the place was completely filled. Maybe a little _too_ filled.

Juliet took out her key to unlock the front door, and stepped inside. It was when she set her bag down on the living room floor when she heard a whirring, floating noise. She looked to her right, and her dark blue eyes widened.

"Good afternoon, Miss Juliet Carlisle; I am at your service. Would you like any assistance?"

Juliet let out a scream, before turning and running outside, almost tumbling down the small set of stairs.

"Oh, dear, Julia, are you alright?" Mrs. Anderson, the elderly neighbor next door asked.

"I'm Juliet, Mrs. Anderson," she corrected. "And I'm-"

"_Miss Juliet?"_

"THERE'S A KILLER ROBOT! IT'S GOT KNIVES!" Juliet shrieked.

When Mrs. Anderson saw the robot at the door, she said, "Julietta, dear, that's a Mr. Handy; it acts as a butler." She was never going to get her name right.

Juliet looked at the robot, realizing that it didn't have any knives at all. "O-oh," she said, dumbfounded.

Mrs. Anderson set her watering can down. "See? You are perfectly safe."

Juliet rubbed her eyes. "What's your name?" she asked the robot.

"I do not require one, but you are able to give me one if you please."

Juliet pondered this choice. "…Charlie. Your name is Charlie." She decided.

"Very well, Miss Juliet." Charlie now chimed.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get into my house?"

"Ah, Mr. Carlisle purchased me and had me delivered here." Charlie explained.

"…my father sent you?" Juliet realized.

"Yes." The robot replied.

Passerby's were wondering what the hell was going on. "Go back inside, Charlie," Juliet ordered. "Have a good day, Mrs. Anderson!" she waved as she followed the robot back inside.

Mrs. Anderson waved back with a reply of, "You too, Julianna!"

* * *

><p>Charlie happily took the duffel bag up into her room, while Juliet took a long bathroom break. When she got out almost an hour later, she called out, "Charlie?"<p>

"Yes?" he…or it, replied.

"How did you get _into_ my house?"

"I had to reassess the lock to let myself in. Nonetheless, I fixed it after, so you need not worry, Miss Juliet."

"…okay…" Juliet went into her room to change into her regular not-a-dress appeal. When she dressed, she ventured downstairs, into her kitchen, and rummaged through her cupboards.

_Save the canned foods…just in case…_Autumn's words floated in her brain. What was she supposed to eat, then? Juliet loafed through the freezer and found a pack of unopened fish. Julia would love this when she got home from work…speaking of, Juliet still needed a job.

_I'll wait until I find out if Charon gets accepted at either of the coffee stores_…she felt her face grow hot as she took the fish out. He would definitely call her a stalker if she purposely went to work where he did.

_Oh, no…what if I really am a stalker?_ She set the fish down on the counter. Turning on the hot water in the sink, she thought, _what is wrong with me? I'm a stalker!_

She set the fish in the hot filled sink to thaw the frozen food out; going into the living room to watch TV to pass the time, she sat on the couch and grabbed the remote. This time the news was playing, finishing a report about how the army was accepting recruits eighteen and up.

Juliet sprawled herself on the couch as the reporter was now at the Vault Tec headquarters, giving an interview to an employee.

_"We're doing excellent on the vaults, go reserve a spot soon! They're filling up fast."_

Juliet scowled. Curse those vaults. Those would be the death of them, if not the war. Juliet hugged a pillow to her chest as she watched the interview.

Charlie eventually went to floating about the house, probably bored. Could robots get bored? She was tempted to ask him…it.

Before she knew it, she dozed off on the sofa, only to reawaken when she heard the front door open. She stirred softly, watching Julia come into the living room.

"What the hell is…?" she asked, darting her dark green eyes at the robot.

"Greetings, Miss Julia Carlisle, I am Charlie," Juliet let slip a grin. "Here to aid and assist you in any way that I can."

"Where did he come from?" Julia demanded.

"He says Dad sent him," Juliet shrugged.

Julia dropped her mouth slightly. Clearly, she was not expecting that. "We need _money_, not a _machine_! Did he call like he was supposed to?" she growled. "Why can't one of the Chinese just shoot him…" she muttered, taking her things upstairs.

"Julia!" Juliet hissed. In response, the older sister went into her bedroom, slamming shut the door.

Shawn Carlisle was a soldier in the war. He was currently stationed all the way in Anchorage, Alaska; but the chances of him getting drafted to China were extremely high.

Juliet decided to go into the kitchen to check on the fish, remembering she wasn't the only one with family in the war - Matt's own father, and Lucy's half brother, were all fighting.

Thinking that the fish finally thawed, she set up to apply the batter and cook it. Minutes later, or maybe an hour - Juliet didn't know - Autumn was home from work. There were rings under her eyes as she came in, tossing her keys and purse down.

She looked exhausted - too tired to change out of her nursing clothes. She took the kitchen route to the stairs, smiling wearily and patting Juliet's shoulder as she passed.

When Juliet heard her mother shut her door upstairs, she knew she would be eating dinner alone tonight.

She frowned. What was she going to do with all this fish? She wasn't going to waste it, so an idea crept into her mind.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back, Charlie," Juliet said, stepping outside. She walked down and over to the townhouse next to hers, and swiftly knocked on the door. After a few moments, the elderly woman answered. "Hi Mrs. Anderson." Juliet greeted.<p>

"Hello, Julia! What a nice surprise!" the woman gushed.

"I'm Juliet," she corrected…again. "I made some extra fish…would you like to eat it with me?" she offered.

Mrs. Anderson looked down at the bowl of fish. "Why, I haven't had fish in years. I would love some. Please, come in." she held the door open so the sixteen year old could enter. "Sit, sit. I'll get you something to drink."

Juliet did so, while Mrs. Anderson went to get plates, cups, and napkins. The townhouse home was very…senior citizen like. It smelled just slightly odd, and there were lots of plants. What was it about plants that fascinated old people? Maybe she would find out when she got old.

She smiled patiently as Mrs. Anderson set down the plates and napkins, and soon glasses of milk. When they started eating, Juliet asked, "Do you have any family, Mrs. Anderson?"

"Please, call me Lilian," Mrs. Anderson said. "I had a husband, but he passed away when we were young." She started. "I have two daughters; they live all the way out in Los Angeles."

"That sucks," Juliet said as she chewed. "When was the last time you saw them?"

"They visited at Christmas a couple of years ago…but they call every few weeks."

Juliet could tell she sounded sad. "I'm sorry…"

"Nonsense, don't be. You did wonderful making this fish." Mrs. Anderson – Lilian – praised.

"Thank you," Juliet said. "Mrs. Anderson…Lilian…do you think the war will ever end?"

"I hope so, dear. But let's not discuss it. How are you doing in school?" for the next while, the senior and junior spilled their hearts out; Juliet even discussed how mysterious and strangely charming Charon was. "You will have to introduce me some time," Lilian suggested. "He sounds lovely."

When the grandfather clock struck at the top of the hour, Juliet got up. "I should probably go…thanks for having me."

"Of course, dear, anytime. Come over anytime you want." Lilian sent Juliet on her way home, where the relieved girl walked back into her home, only to have Charlie take her empty bowl.

"Thanks," she said. She went up into her room, and decided to lie down for a while. As she was laid down, she thought, _I want Mrs. Anderson to see her daughters again…I'll need a way to contact them or something…_

She couldn't just _ask_ Lilian for their phone numbers or an address or anything like that. This of course, would require breaking into the old lady's home, and getting the information herself.

_What is wrong with me?…first a stalker, now a prowler?…_Juliet groaned to herself, shoving her face into her pillow from embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't want to give Charon a last name...since his is never given...it just doesn't seem right D: I hope this longer chapter makes up for the shorter previous one, and reviews are always appreciated! :D<strong>


	5. Hello, Cruel World

In Chemistry the next day, Miss Wozniak announced something that Juliet wanted to drown out.

"We are going on a field trip to the Museum of Technology on Friday. I'll pass out the permission slips in a minute. I don't want any excuses for not returning it to me signed. Apart from that, take out your notebooks. We're taking notes today."

Matt noticed Juliet's empty glare. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Do you _not_ want to get out of classes on Friday?"

Juliet ignored him. There was one reason they were going to that museum and one reason only.

To go on that stupid vault tour.

Miss Wozniak stressed almost everyday about them getting into a vault. Juliet really liked her science teacher - but all the talk of the vaults was enough to turn her violent.

"It's not so bad," Julia had said. "You might like it."

"Juliet," Matt said softly. "Why do you look so pissed?"

"I hate the vaults," she muttered her reply.

"Why?"

"Because… forget it." she went into block-out mode as she took out her notebook and pen.

Matt frowned. He didn't like it when his Jules was unhappy - when it _wasn't_ because of him, of course.

The vaults were just vaults. What was so bad about them?

He was determined to find out…

* * *

><p>In the locker rooms, Juliet applied the regular braid to her strawberry blonde strands. Lucy shared a mirror with her, as per usual.<p>

"…um…excuse me…"

Both girls turned around to see Quirk, standing awkwardly. "Do either of you have a spare hair tie?" she asked.

"I do," Lucy said, pulling an extra one off her wrist. "Here."

"Thank you…I'll give it back…" Quirk promised.

"Okay," Lucy said. "We ready?"

"Yeah, yeah," Juliet answered.

Practice came and went with no incidents. Even the seniors kept their mouths shut. Coach wasn't as strict as usual either. Something was off.

"I want pairs to practice spiking today. Quirk and Hoffman, Carlisle and Tercorien, Bryant and Walter…"

_What a relief_. Juliet and Lucy grabbed a ball, and went to an open net spot across the gym. "I hate spiking," Lucy commented, serving the ball over.

"It's easy," Juliet replied, slamming the ball back over the net, too fast for Lucy to get.

"You're good," she noticed, tossing the ball over.

"No comment," Juliet grinned, serving the ball.

Lucy attempted a spike, but nearly got it over the net. She frowned. "Keep trying," Juliet urged.

"How's your secret crush?" Lucy teased, serving the ball.

Juliet spiked it easily, going, "Shh! He's not my crush…"

Lucy was the one to grin now, scratching an itch in her dark blonde ponytail. "So…?"

"He has a little sister," Juliet gushed. She caught the ball, and went to serve it.

Lucy took a step forward, and plummeted the ball over. "Good!" Juliet praised.

"How's your own sister?" Lucy asked.

"Work's stressing her out," Juliet answered. "I still need to find a job…"

"Good luck," Lucy served the ball over.

"Thanks," Juliet sent the ball slamming back, hitting the ground hard.

"We just may win our next game," Lucy admitted.

"Ha," Juliet snorted.

"Switch partners!" Coach hissed out.

"See ya," Juliet waved, trotting over to the next girl standing alone on the other side of the net. "Hi Jamie." she greeted.

"Hi," Quirk replied. Quickly the two went to spiking each other. This was slightly boring, but it was distracting. It kept Juliet from thinking about Charon…or over thinking…

_Over thinkers are stalkers_ she thought with a shudder.

* * *

><p>Charon was sitting in the driver's seat of his car, looking over the permission slip. "Do you have my pen?" he asked aloud.<p>

"Yeah," he heard. The ten year old sat in the backseat held out the pen. Charon took it and signed his own name onto the form. "How was school?" he asked.

"Good," Charlie replied. "Mrs. Delaney let us watch a movie. It wasn't about bombs or shelters, it was about…" Charon listened as she continued to describe her day.

"How was your day?" Charlie piqued.

"Fine," Charon shrugged. "Going on a field trip Friday." He said.

"Ooh! Where?" Charlie gushed.

"Museum of Technology," Charon answered. "For the vault tour."

Charlie's smile faded. "Are we going into a vault?" she wondered.

"I can't afford that," Charon reminded. "We're living in a _car_, Charlie. How the hell can I afford rooms in some vault?" he growled.

Charlie's eyes were downcast then. "Sorry." She mumbled, swinging her legs as she sat.

"Me too," Charon muttered, holding onto the steering wheel then putting his head down on it. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wish I never took you away from there?" Charon asked.

"No. I hated it there." Charlie answered. "Living in a car is okay for me, Charon. I can't wait until we get a house though." She giggled.

"Yeah…me too," Charon groaned teasingly. "Come on, we have to walk to the Laundromat."

* * *

><p>Bria had finally fought that "one broad" so she was suspended until next week, and wouldn't get to go on the field trip. Today would be a very boring lunch period. Or not.<p>

Anthony was quiet as Juliet was finishing up a Chemistry assignment she didn't finish. Well, she wasn't really finishing it; she was just copying off of Anthony's paper instead.

Charon was just as silent as usual, glad no one was going to continue yesterday's conversation. "Hey, did Juliet tell you what she did?" Anthony said all hush-hush like.

Juliet looked up quickly. "Huh?"

"No, she didn't." Charon just said simply.

"She named her new Mr. Handy after your sister." Anthony informed with a grin, pushing up his glasses.

"…you did?" Charon raised an eye confusingly.

"Yeah, yeah," Juliet said, her face feeling hot. "Is-is that _okay_?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, that's fine," Charon said. Then he narrowed his stormy blue eyes angrily as he looked past her.

Matt came up free handedly and sat next to Juliet where Bria usually sat. "Hey Jules." He grinned, then said, "Hey Gay Boy and New Boy."

Juliet did nothing as Anthony tried to ignore the insult, looking down at his half empty tray, pushing up his glasses.

"Do you enjoy how you feel when you put other people down?" Charon wondered amusingly. His new tone of voice frightened Juliet a little.

"Huh?" Matt said, the golden blonde also weirded out by the sudden voice change.

"Does it make you feel better?" Charon assumed. "When everyone else is lower than you and you're at the top. You're alone at the top…how does that make you feel?"

What the hell? Matt's blue eyes flared angrily at Charon. "What are you-"

"I don't want to hear you insult anyone ever again," Charon threatened. "And I want you to leave Juliet alone."

"Oh," Matt laughed. "Oh! You think you can boss me around, new boy?"

Juliet's heart was beating rapidly as she remained frozen in her seat.

"I think you need to open your eyes." Charon corrected.

"My eyes _are_ fucking open!" Matt growled. "Jules! Why the fuck are you sitting with this weirdo?" he spat.

Juliet gulped nervously, and said shakily, "He helped me open my own eyes."

Matt just stopped, his mouth opening just a fraction. "I don't…" he looked utterly confused. He got up and simply walked off in silence.

Juliet looked down at her homework for a good while before she felt herself get up and leave the cafeteria, going into the girl's restroom. She gripped the sides of the sink and looked down before she looked up at herself in the mirror with a haunting look.

Bria and Lucy had been right. She'd fallen for Charon big time.

* * *

><p>Chemistry was a disaster. Miss Wozniak happily and cheerily accepted everyone's permission slips, stacking them all into a nifty neat pile. Then the 5'4 teacher went to start on today's notes when the alarm rang.<p>

Not a fire alarm.

Not a tornado alarm.

_That_ alarm.

For once and only once Juliet was happy for this nuclear fallout preparation drill. It was her excuse for getting away from Matt dashing over to Anthony as they went as far away from the windows as they could, crouching down to shield themselves.

The sirens rang for a good fifteen minutes until they stopped. "Ow…I think I have a cramp in my neck." Anthony whined as he got up.

Juliet pat his shoulder before going back to her seat with Matt. He said nothing for the remainder of the class as they returned to taking notes. For this Juliet was glad.

After school at practice, Juliet was the fastest runner today as she was up in the very front. She wanted to blow off the steam that had built up from today's events.

That is, until she clumsily collided into a senior and they both went sailing to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>So! Charon's living conditions aren't great at the moment, Matt's still an ass, and Juliet's still clumsy. The next chapter will be the field trip. Ohgod why am I thinking of twilight. I promise Charon won't come out with super strength or sparkle in the sun. Thank you for the continuous feedback!<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated - each one donates to helping Charon and Charlie getting a home! :D  
><strong>


	6. Why Did I Sign Up For This?

**beta read by Jesus**

Both of Miss Wozniak's Chemistry classes had to fit together in one school bus. Miss Wozniak had a fit at this. Her two classes were filled with students; some had to be three to a seat.

Juliet had no doubt that she would somehow end up sitting next to Matt, which is exactly what happened.

"Do you need to switch seats?" Charon offered her.

"This is normal," Juliet sighed. "I'll be fine, but thanks anyway."

"You act like I'm going to kill you or something," Matt muttered.

"Or something," Juliet muttered in return.

"I'll sit in front of you, Jules!" Anthony chimed, sitting with another girl he knew.

Matt decided to change the subject. "So why don't you like the vaults?" he questioned.

"I just don't," Juliet answered, folding her arms over her chest as the bus engine roared.

"You can't just not like something," Matt remarked. "What made you not like them?"

"Will you quit pestering me?" Juliet scowled.

"Quit pestering Jules, Matthew!" Anthony scolded from the seat in front of them.

"Shut up Gay Boy!" Matt hissed.

"I'll get Charon to yell at you again!" Anthony threatened.

"Let that girly boy try," Matt mumbled.

Anthony giggled, causing Juliet to slap herself with her palm.

* * *

><p>The Museum of Technology wasn't the least bit interesting to Juliet.<p>

Everyone piled out of the bus, following Miss Wozniak. The sun was hiding behind the clouds, so it was a little chilly on the October day.

Juliet lost interest at the face statues on the building; she looked to her right and stared at the Washington Monument, following her classmates in.

"Check out that gun!" Matt exclaimed, going to the left to look at a rifle from the Civil War.

"I think the original airplane is cooler," Anthony admitted, pointing up at the airplane made by the Wright Brothers.

Juliet nodded, but her eyes got caught onto a poster draped up past the airplane.

**Vault-Tec  
>Revolutionizing Safety For An Uncertain Future<strong>

Juliet scowled.

Anthony pushed up his glasses. "That's depressing."

"This way, everyone," Miss Wozniak took a sharp left, following museum employees up the stairs. The mass group of students followed, going straight past the Halls of Today. They turned around the corner, and then another left, straight into the Vault Tour.

Miss Wozniak waited until all her sixty some students made it up. "The Vault-Tec tour is next, everyone," she announced. "Since there are lots of you, I need you to get into groups of ten. Do that now!"

Everyone began to shuffle into groups, except for Juliet, Anthony, and Charon.

Well…they had three so far.

Four, when Matt joined them.

Six, when two of Matt's friends were added.

Seven; it was the senior girl from volleyball Juliet had knocked into.

There was no time to add more as Miss Wozniak named them the first group to take the tour. Juliet folded her arms over her chest and stared at her feet, her strawberry blonde strands hitting her face while so.

"Juliet." Charon's soothing and strong voice drawn her eyes to look up into his. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Ye-"

"She's fine," Matt interjected. "Quit acting like you care." He called out.

"Enough, Westfall," Miss Wozniak scolded.

To start off the tour was a beeping noise, like a mechanic alarm. "Look at the wall!" Anthony gasped.

Juliet looked up to see that the hallway was turning into a cave. Then a male mechanical voice started speaking.

She already didn't like this.

Miss Wozniak led them through the vault door, where everything had turned into…Vault-Tec. A mechanical door opened for them, leading them into a narrow hallway. A bright light casted onto them quickly as the voice continued:

"_Being underground got you down? Smile! Our SimuSun lighting mimics the feeling of being outside! With only a fraction of sunburn potential!"_

"Good thing I'm naturally tan," Anthony shrugged.

"Rub it in why don't you, Gay Boy." Matt insulted with a sneer.

Juliet only shook her head as Anthony pushed up his glasses. Miss Wozniak continued them down a short set of stairs, down the hall and turning right.

Juliet saw windows, and another long hallway. Through the windows were dark, until Miss Wozniak pushed the interactive button below the windows.

"_The living sections make use of our Floorsuck Auto Cleaner System for those darned messy kids…never sweep again!"_

"Gee thanks," the senior girl muttered.

Miss Wozniak chuckled, leading them around another right bend. Anthony was the first to look through the new set of windows. "Looks like a kitchen." He observed.

Miss Wozniak pushed the interactive button.

"_Moms will love how our Culinator 3000 Kitchen system makes cooking a breeze. Mmm…I can smell the muffins baking now!"_

Matt's friends made remarks about their own mothers as he input, "This is stupid."

"For once, I agree with you." Juliet admitted.

The next set of windows showed a bunch of chairs facing a projector screen.

"_Bored? Don't be! Step into our Entertainment Room and watch the latest holo tape! Or perhaps listen to a symphony…another Vault-Tec innovation!"_

The voice carried on when they went up a set of stairs.

"_Concerns about security? Our Eye-On-You cameras enable the vault's leader to watch your every move. You'll never be alone again!"_

"EVEN WHEN I'M IN THE SHOWER?" Anthony yelped.

"My vault leader better not be a guy!" Matt exclaimed.

Juliet just sighed irritably.

"Enough!" Miss Wozniak cut in. "They're just exaggerating so you know you'll always be safe." She reassured.

After going through another mechanical door, there was a vault door exit.

"_Should the unlikely event arise that the planet be laid to waste, you'll feel happy knowing that your family will be safe in a Vault-Tec vault."_

"You'll feel _happy_?" Juliet repeated sarcastically.

Charon coughed. "That's reassuring."

When the cave walls were going back into the museum walls, the voice concluded, _"We hope you enjoyed our tour today. If you have any questions, please take a brochure from our helpful Vault-Tec guides."_

Juliet noticed they were on the other side of the entrance, on a balcony. The Wright plane dangled firmly in the air to the right of the balcony.

"You guys can go to the west wing of the museum while I tour the other groups. _Please_ stay together." Miss Wozniak said sternly as she walked back through the tour.

Matt led the group through the west wing door; Juliet leapt for the set of benches her dark blue eyes cast upon; Matt's two friends darted for the museum information computers.

"You okay, Jules?" Anthony asked worriedly.

"No," Juliet mumbled, rubbing her eyes with the bottom of her palms.

"Are you sick? Did you catch Vault-Tec germs?" Anthony wildly guessed.

"Yeah, yeah," Juliet smirked. "I'm allergic to Vault-Tec."

"Ha!" Anthony laughed. "Here," he reached into his black pants pocket, pulling out a small pocket of wipes. "You look a little hot, Jules."

Juliet grinned as she accepted a baby wipe. "Is that a compliment?" she mused.

"Maybe." Anthony grinned back, and the pair now laughed.

"Group, let's go downstairs." Matt ushered everyone to follow him. When his two friends, Landen and Aubin, saw more computers, they ran over to check out _Far Out Space Facts!_

"I wanted to be an astronaut when I was younger," Anthony spoke freely.

"So does my sister," Charon added. "She's fascinated with stars and outer space."

"I want to meet Charlie! My sister told me she's friends with her," Anthony pouted. "When do you start working?" he wondered.

"Monday," Charon answered. "At L'Enfant Café."

"I applied there too," Juliet bluntly lied.

Charon narrowed his stormy blue eyes down at her. "Is that why I saw you at the coffee shop?" he presumed.

"Yeah, yeah," Juliet continued.

She certainly knew where she was going after school today.


	7. The Song Remains The Same

**Fun fact for the day: my grandma (who helps me greatly with this story by telling me '50s knowledge) thinks Three Dog has a funny voice. BAHAHAHAHA!**

**beta read by Jesus  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4:43 PM<strong>

When the Carlisle sisters were home from picking Juliet up from volleyball, Julia groaned, "I'm taking a nap. I have to do a night program at GNR tonight. Can you do my math homework?"

Charlie decided to intervene by whirring over to them. "Good afternoon, ladies!" he…it… greeted in his…its…Mister Handy robotic voice. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Can you do my homework?" Julia scoffed.

"Certainly!" Charlie almost gleamed.

"Seriously?" Julia gawked. She set down her math textbook and notebook. "Page one-hundred three, problems one through forty." She described.

"I'll get on it right away." Charlie confirmed.

"I think I'm starting to like you, robot." Julia admitted.

Juliet shook her head teasingly, watching her sister turn in early to her room. She herself was exhausted from volleyball practice, and she had a game tonight too.

She sat on the couch with a sigh, now wanting to go to L'Enfant Café for an application. Unfortunately, she had no money for the metro train. Her pass was only valid for rides to school.

_Maybe if Mom comes home early we can stop there on the way to the game…unless the hospital's busy, since it's Friday…_

Now she was the one to groan. It was the weekend. She could always wait until tomorrow or Sunday.

* * *

><p><strong>5:27 PM<strong>

Mother was finally home from work. Autumn came in looking exhausted as usual – dark rings under her light brown eyes. "Mom," Juliet approached her.

"Hey sweetie," Autumn replied. "You have a game tonight, right?" she remembered. "When do you have to leave?"

"Now." Juliet answered.

Autumn noticed her daughter had already changed into her Early Dawn volleyball attire. "Okay, no time to waste then. Let's go." She pulled her keys out of her purse and said, "Charlie? Put my purse in my room, please."

"Certainly, Mrs. Carlisle." Charlie obeyed, lifting up the brown purse and floating away with it.

**5:50 PM**

Coach was gonna be mad that she was five minutes late to warming up. Coach was just strict like that.

Juliet just didn't answer as she rushed past Coach into the locker room, where the other girls were already doing stretches.

"Late!" Lucy teased as Juliet joined her on the floor.

"Everyone seems to get off work at five so there was a lot of traffic," Juliet clarified, reaching out to touch her toes.

"Coach doesn't care," Lucy reminded.

Both girls hushed when Coach herself came barging in, raging a fit about how important it was to get here on game night on time.

The team finished warming up, and soon the game began. The opposing team tonight was the school Juliet and Julia were technically supposed to go to, since it was in their school district in Takoma Park.

Easily, Early Dawn High School won swimmingly, leaving the opponents embarrassed by the final score.

**7:13 PM**

Autumn was completely exhausted by the time she brought Juliet home; she fell right asleep on the couch. Charlie covered her up with a blanket.

Juliet knew Julia was long gone to work, and her mother was already fast asleep. This was now or never.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

Juliet fidgeted. "When we met, you said you unlocked the door to the house to get in?"

"Technically, this home is described as a town house," Charlie corrected. "Regardless, yes, I did."

"So you can unlock doors?"

"Yes."

"Any door?"

"I was programmed to open many doors."

"Come with me, then."

* * *

><p>They were lucky it was only a crescent moon tonight. Mrs. Anderson usually went to Friday Bingo around this time, so she should be gone.<p>

Quietly (or so to speak) Juliet and Charlie crept outside (well, Charlie only…_floated_) from the back door, turning left into Mrs. Anderson's yard.

They went up to her own back door, and Juliet stepped back. "Open this door, Charlie."

"Isn't this a crime, Miss Carlisle?"

"Who cares! Open the door!"

"Very well," Charlie went to do so, but the robot only just…floated there.

"Well?" Juliet demanded. "Is something wrong?"

"The door is already unlocked, Miss Carlisle."

…

"Oh," Juliet said, dumbfounded.

The pair opened the door and it creaked open. Juliet peered into the darkness of Mrs. Anderson's kitchen, and stepped in.

Yes, Charlie immediately followed.

"I am not programmed for combat, but I will do my best to keep you from any harm."

"I appreciate it," Juliet told the robot. "Don't turn any of the lights on – and don't tell anyone we're doing this! Not even Julia or Mom!"

"I won't," Charlie promised.

"Do you have any kind of light?" Juliet wondered.

"Yes!" suddenly a light emitted from one of Charlie's…robot arms _things_…

They went through the kitchen, into the living room, and up the stairs. The stench of plants and old people was worse up here.

In the first room on the left had a lot of packed boxes, and a photo frame on the bed. Charlie shone the light on the photo as Juliet lifted it up.

There were two girls, looking either twelve or thirteen. On the left, even though the photo was black and white, the first girl had dark hair, freckles, and dark eyes. On the right, the other girl had lighter hair, and lighter eyes, probably blue.

"Mrs. Anderson must really miss them." Juliet rightfully assumed. She took out the photo to read the back of it:

_Madison and Makaylah  
>March 21, 2068<em>

"Six days before my birthday…eight years after I was born." Juliet realized. How old were the girls now-?

"Interesting," Charlie chimed. Juliet had a good feeling the robot was being sarcastic.

* * *

><p>Bingo! Juliet found an address book that has both Madison and Makaylah's addresses. Juliet also saw <em>Autumn Carlisle<em> in the A's on the first page. "I didn't know Mom and Mrs. Anderson were acquainted." Juliet said, stunned.

Juliet wrote down the daughters' names, addresses, and phone numbers in her own notebook she brought, then returned the address book, and bolted downstairs with Charlie to the back door.

When they were in the safe confines of their home, Charlie offered more assistance.

"No thank you," Juliet declined. "I'm going to take a bath and go to bed."

"Very well." Charlie whirred towards the living room, leaving Juliet to go upstairs.

After her short half an hour of relaxation, Juliet was in her room, going over the phone numbers and addresses she had acquired. Who should she call first? Which fraternal twin was nicer? Meaner?

She sighed. She had the whole weekend to make a decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, October 28, 2076<strong>

Juliet started the day off with a bath, the only others in the house were Charlie, who was floating idle in the living room, and Autumn, who was deeply asleep on her day off.

Juliet decided to listen to Galaxy News Radio, specifically to hear Julia in between songs. Juliet _loved_ it when Julia would say, "This one's for you, Jules." And would follow up with an Elvis Presley song.

Juliet was _infatuated_ with that singer. Sure, he was an adult, but boy could he sing!

In the kitchen, Juliet did dishes while humming to songs she knew to occupy her. When she was done, turning off the sink and drying her hands, she reached for the phone hung up on the wall. She dialed the correct and memorized number, and waited.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello," Juliet replied. "Miss Fields? …Oh, sorry, Mrs. Drake…I'm Juliet Carlisle…I live next door to your mother…yeah, yeah…"

* * *

><p>When she was ready, Juliet left the house with her key, proud to wear her sweatpants in public. Who honestly expected her to walk from Takoma Park to L'Enfant Plaza in a dress, in October?<p>

Haha. Very funny.

It seemed like an incredibly long walk to the plaza. When Juliet finally arrived, she almost leaped for L'Enfant Café and sat down in a booth, exhausted.

When she got herself together, she got up and walked to the front, asking for a job application.

"Excellent!" the manager gleamed. "We've already had three workers quit! Tell you what, you don't even need an application. If you want the job, you could have it."

…

NO WAY!

…

"I'LL TAKE IT!" Juliet screamed, then clamping her mouth shut from embarrassment.

"Love the enthusiasm!" the manager chimed. "I will need you to partially fill out the application, so I can have your name, address, and things like that. Do you need your school's permission, first?"

"No," Juliet said. "I don't. The only way I wouldn't be eligible is if I was failing any classes."

"Wonderful." The manager led her into the back to work out a schedule. Juliet told the manager her school and volleyball hours.

So her schedule was now like this: Saturdays were her day off, and Sundays were from eleven in the morning to seven in the evening. Since there was no volleyball on Tuesdays, she was allowed four to eight, and for the rest of the weekdays, five to nine.

Juliet tried not to frown when she was told just exactly how low her minimum wage pay would be.

She tried to bring her spirits up when she walked out, remembering that Charon would start working here on Monday…

Speaking of…Juliet found herself looking right at Charon across the street. He was standing outside of what Juliet remembered was a free play place for children.

She was pretty sure it was Charon. Tall and red haired boy. It had to be him. A much shorter girl was a little behind him; she was bouncing a big ball up and down for fun. She had long, slightly curly red hair that went down her back, and gleaming blue eyes.

Charlie. The girl Juliet named her robot after.

The little girl was so beautiful in person. She had a big grin on her face, like she was happy to have her toy.

Until a man in a big coat with a hairy face walked in between Charon and Charlie, bumping into the little girl, maybe on purpose. Charlie's ball fell out of her hands, and rolled towards the street.

Charlie went eyes wide, and then dived after the ball as quick as she could. She wasn't fast enough, and ended up chasing it into the street.

A speeding truck was coming down the street.

Juliet gasped, and cried out Charlie's name. She ran out to the street and zoomed after Charlie.

Charon finally noticed that his sister wasn't behind him, so he stopped and looked behind him to catch a frenzied looking, strawberry blonde teenager running in the street towards his direction.

Wait…that hair…and those pants…_Juliet-?_

She was running for Charlie.

Charlie grabbed her ball, when she saw a strange girl running right at her. The girl was yelling her name, and to move. Why?

She looked to her left, and saw a truck coming right at her. She screamed.

Juliet jumped, and just _barely_ pushed Charlie out of the way before she heard a _**clunk**_, and everything went black.


	8. I Won't Be Your Hero

**I refuse to tackle the idea of hardly any women were able to get jobs during the 50s. Meh. This isn't fanfiction for nothing.**

**Beta read by Jesus**

* * *

><p>When Juliet knew she was awake, she opened her blurry sapphire eyes and groaned. Her head hurt a lot. She put a hand over her left temple, and tried to figure out where she was, and what happened.<p>

Yes. She saved Charon's little sister from getting hit by a truck. At least, she thought she saved her. "Charlie?" she murmured out.

"She's okay," came her reply. "Question is, are _you_ okay?"

That was Charon.

"Juliet," he said next. "Are you okay? Your face is red."

It was?

Juliet covered her face with her palms, trying to calculate where she was, and where Charon was. He was near her, wherever they were. Maybe a little too near.

"I'm okay," Juliet whispered. "Where-where am I?"

"A hospital room," Charon answered. "Are you in pain? I think the nurses can give you some more medicine."

Pain?

Oh…

…

Now she felt it. Immense pain in her right hip, and right leg. Her hands flew off her face and latched onto her hip, and she tried not to cry. "It hurts," she managed to let out unhappily.

"The truck hit you right on your hip and upper leg," Charon informed. "I saw it. Then you were on the ground."

"Ouch," Juliet smote. "Charlie is okay?" she repeated with a sigh.

"Yeah," Charon nodded. "She convinced me to give her enough money to get you some flowers." He added.

Juliet took a big whiff, and could smell the yellow flowers to her right. She craned her head to see a small table where the flowers rested. "Tell her thank you." Juliet requested.

"I will," Charon promised. "Juliet?"

She smiled. She loved how he said her name so deeply and honestly. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for protecting her," Charon said earnestly. "I don't know how I can repay you."

"Oh, no, you don't have to. Charlie's okay, and that's what matters." Juliet argued.

"No, it's the least I can do," Charon replied. "Let me take you out to dinner when you're feeling better." He offered.

…

Did Charon just ask Juliet out?

_No, no, _she immediately denied. _It's not a date or anything like that. It's just dinner. No, not a date at all. Not a date with someone as handsome as Charon…who is looking right at me. OH, MY GOD! HE ASKED ME OUT!_

"SURE," Juliet blurted. Her face flared up again.

This response brightened Charon's beautiful smile. "Alright," he concluded. As he got up, he added, "Get some rest. I'll see you at school, Monday." And with that, Charon exited the hospital room.

Juliet had to fan herself with her hand after he left. "I'm going on a date with Charon," she exclaimed to herself. "Wait until Bria and Anthony hear about this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, October 30, 2076<strong>

Two days later, Juliet and Julia had to leave for school about half an hour earlier, due to Juliet having to walk down to the metro station in a leg brace that started at her right hip, and ended at her knee on her right leg. And she had to walk with a crutch on her right side.

This sucked. Being a hero was pretty painful. Wearing a skirt didn't hide the brace much, to add to it.

Going down the stairs into the metro station was probably the worse part. Going up them when they arrived at Friendship Heights would be just as bad. But, Juliet dealt with it and walked into school exhausted.

The first place she went was the athletic office. She had to show Coach her note from the hospital saying she was forbidden from playing volleyball for four to five weeks.

Coach was going to rip her head off for this. Being a hero was pretty unfortunate.

Strangely, Coach seemed pretty cool about it. "You did the right thing, Carlisle. And it's only four or five weeks. Make sure you get a lot of rest." She encouraged.

"Thanks," Juliet nodded her farewell, and heaved herself to Mr. Herald's class, after stopping at her locker. In class, she said hello to Mr. Herald. He looked at her with one blue eye raised through his glasses, wondering to himself why a student was entering class ten minutes before the first bell even rang.

Then, he noticed her injury and asked her about it.

Juliet sighed. Charon was in this class too. She might as well be honest. "I saved Charon's sister from getting hit by a car."

Mr. Herald stared. He wasn't expecting that. "That…was brave of you, Juliet."

Juliet sat down, and after minutes passed by, the bell schedule started, and students piled into class. Anthony about had a heart attack when he saw Juliet's condition. "WHAT HAPPENED?" he squeaked.

Again, Juliet told him and Bria what happened. "That was so heroic, Jules!" Anthony praised. "I'm sure Charon is very grateful!"

Bria's only response was laughter.

Charon wasn't in the class yet, and neither was Matt, so Juliet decided now was as good a time as ever. "Yeah, he was grateful enough to ask me out to dinner in return for pushing Charlie out of the way."

Bria's laughter faded.

Anthony's excitement disappeared. "He…asked you out?"

"_Who asked you out?"_

Uh-oh.

Juliet, Bria, and Anthony turned to see Matt enter the class. "Only_ I_ can ask you out, Jules. Who is it? …and what happened to you?"

"None of your business," Juliet growled. "And I got hit by a truck."

"Are you okay?" Matt asked in concern.

"Obviously, if I'm here," Juliet remarked.

"Good. Anyway, it isn't that new boy who asked you out, is it? If it is, I swear I'll…"

"Matthew…" Mr. Herald warned in a very low voice from his desk.

"Enjoy your date," Matt muttered, sitting in his seat behind Juliet's.

* * *

><p>At the lunch table, Anthony expressed to Charon how excited he was to start babysitting Charlie. Anything to get his own sister off his back. "Your sister is not that bad," Juliet scolded, opening her chocolate milk carton.<p>

"For _you_, yes," Anthony added. "For me? She's _terrible_…not all the time, but still."

"Charlie is a good kid," Charon promised. "She won't cause you any trouble."

"Speaking of Charlie," Bria interrupted. "How's your robot, Jules?"

"He's pretty helpful," Juliet admitted. "We have fewer chores thanks to him."

"That's good," Anthony dipped his French fries in ketchup. "So, it's Halloween tomorrow." He announced.

"Is it?" Juliet said, stunned. Where has the time gone?

"You know Nickelback will be having his party this weekend," Bria reminded.

Juliet groaned. Matt threw a Halloween party every year. Usually, she had no choice but to go. Luckily she always got to bring Julia with her so he would pretty much stay away.

This year, she obviously wouldn't go. She glanced at Charon, who had already wolfed down his lunch, and was now busy doing Chemistry homework.

Chemistry.

Homework.

…Miss Wozniak assigned homework?!

Juliet wanted to bang her head against the table. She completely forgot!

Wait, she could say her accident kept her from doing her homework. Miss Wozniak would give her an extra day to get it done. She sighed in relief to herself.

After lunch, Juliet dozed off during Math. Mr. Carle had to wake her up five minutes before class ended so she could leave to her next class early. Juliet noticed that he wrote a homework assignment on the board, so she scribbled it down and left class in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Now, it was Chemistry. Juliet dreaded this. She limped in with her crutch, telling Miss Wozniak about her excuse for not doing the homework.<p>

"Oh, you're fine, sweetie. Turn it in whenever you get it done and I'll still give you points for it." She promised, relieving Juliet.

It was just when class began when _that_ alarm went off.

"It goes off during this period again?" Matt groaned. Juliet turned her head to see that her other classmates had already gotten up to go away from the windows to crouch, and shield themselves. Matt included. Completely ditched her.

Juliet was very incapable of crouching down, much less shielding herself. She stared at her crutch that was leaning against her and Matt's table. That thing was useless right now.

Fear swelled up in her. The alarm was blaring. She hated the war. She hated the vaults. She hated the government. She hated China. She hated the army for sending her father to Anchorage.

Juliet found herself terrified.

"_Juliet," _she heard out of her panic. She barely turned her head to the other side, to see Charon looking down at her with concern.

"I can't…" she wallowed.

With no more words, Charon bent over, put an arm over her shoulder, and helped her up. She leaned almost her entire body weight on him, but he seemed to have no problem with it.

Charon helped her over to an empty spot across from where the other students were. "I can't sit," Juliet remembered. "Not on the floor."

"Can you lie down?"

"I think-think so," Juliet stuttered.

Charon made her stand against a floor cabinet. "Sit down. It'll probably hurt, but I'll get you on your left side as quick as I can." He promised.

Juliet nodded, allowing her body to slide down to the floor against the cab. The pain rippled through her right hip and leg too quickly, making her cry out, causing other students to panic amongst themselves.

As soon as she was sat, Charon forcefully pushed her down to the floor, and pulled her legs out of the L shape, down. Most of the pain was gone as she lay on her left hip and leg. Charon went to lie next to her, facing her. The brave look in his stormy blue eyes made Juliet start to bawl.

"I'm scared," she cried.

"It'll be okay," Charon promised her. He hesitated at first, but eventually he used his thumb to wipe the streaming tears going crooked down her face. "It's just a drill. Don't worry."

Juliet was too afraid for her life to admire his soft touch. Yet she didn't stop looking into his eyes, and he never looked away once.

The alarms continued well past the class period, and up until there was about ten or fifteen minutes left of the final class of the day. When the principal was sure the drill was over, he went on the intercom to alert everyone it was over with.

Juliet was stiff when Charon helped her up, and back to her seat. She ignored Matt, and stared at her crutch again, this time with reddened eyes.

_I'm not cut out to be a hero, _she thought to herself.


	9. Hanging By A Moment

When Anthony started his first day of babysitting Charon's sister, he was head over heels on how cute she was. Charlie was tall for her young age of ten, at almost 4'10. Her bright red hair went all the way down to her waist, and her stormy blue eyes were big and friendly. Her school dress was orange, of course. Early Dawn Elementary had the same school colors as Early Dawn High School.

Now, Anthony's own sister was ecstatic when she saw Charlie. "How come you're still wearing your school dress?" she wondered.

Charlie looked down at her feet. "I don't have a lot of clothes." she answered quietly.

"You can have some of mine," Jade offered. "My mom says I have too many, and I should give some to charity." she scoffed. She herself was beautiful in her own way. She was 4'6, with thin black hair that touched her shoulders, bright caramel eyes, and natural tanned skin.

"Thank you." Charlie gleamed.

"Anthony, can we watch the television in a while?" Jade asked.

"Sure," Anthony shrugged. He watched them go into Jade's room before disappearing into his own. Since Charlie was three inches taller than Jade, her dresses wouldn't exactly reach her knees but they still weren't exposing.

"You know Juliet wears shirts and pants when she's not at school." Jade gossiped.

"That was what she was wearing when she saved my life." Charlie remembered.

"But Juliet is really cool. I look up to her." Jade admitted. "I wish she was my big sister."

"How about we trade brothers?" Charlie mused. Jade laughed and shook her hand in agreement.

* * *

><p>It was the first week of December when Juliet was finally free of her crutch and brace. She was walking pretty good too, but often she would limp. She thinks she won't ever fully recover, but her mother, since she works as a nurse, says otherwise.<p>

Fortunately, volleyball was over until the spring, so she had more time to recover to full strength (again, if that ever happens) which was a relief.

Yes, what about the date Charon promised her? That happened during Thanksgiving Break. By then, all Juliet had on was her leg brace, since she gained a lot of balance and no longer needed a crutch. Charon came to the Carlisle townhouse in his car with Charlie. Since Julia didn't have to work, she had no problem doing a little babysitting.

Plus, it was interesting for Human Charlie to meet Robot Charlie.

"My name is Charlie." she introduced.

"That is my name as well." he...it...introduced.

"You're named after me?"

"I believe so."

"You're cool for a robot."

"You're cool for a human."

"Haha! You're funny! Do you know any jokes?"

With that, Julia waved Charon and Juliet off. Charon opened his car door for Juliet, and shut it when she sat in. "Where are we eating?" she wondered.

"There's a new diner in Springvale I took Charlie to; I think you'll like it." Charon answered.

Springvale? That's outside of D.C. "Do you have enough gas? You don't have to waste it on me. Gas prices are expen-"

"Juliet," he said, soothingly. God, she loved it when he said her name. "I've saved money for this. Don't worry."

_He is so beautiful, _Juliet thought. _How did I get so lucky?_

* * *

><p>Springvale was pretty peaceful. They passed a site where a vault was nearly built. Vault 101, the large sign read. Just waiting to be filled with the rich people. This makes Juliet scowl.<p>

"What is it?" Charon questioned.

"I hate Vault-Tec," she told him flat out.

"...because you're allergic?"

He remembered that from the field trip? Scratch that, he heard their conversation?

Juliet chuckled. "Yes, I'm allergic."

...

...

...

The diner was small, but cozy. The booth seats were green, and the tables were glossy black. The floor was tiled white and green. Juliet and Charon ordered drinks, food, and then went to talking. Juliet started to babble, completely oblivious.

"My mom's a nurse at My Lady of Hope Hospital. My sister works at Galaxy News Radio, and my dad is stationed in Anchorage."

"I hear your sister on the radio," Charon admitted. "She plays Elvis songs for you." he smirked.

This made Juliet blush. "Tell me about you, Charon." she hoped to change the subject.

Charon looked down at his half empty plate. "Charlie and I used to live in an orphanage."

...

"What happened to your parents?" Juliet asked seriously.

"They passed away when Charlie was younger. We have no other family so that's why we were there. It was miserable. Charlie kept getting mistreated, and I was one of the older kids, so I had to take care of everyone. But I saved money when I ran street jobs-"

"Street jobs?"

"I don't think you would like to hear about that."

"...okay..."

"When I had money, I took Charlie and came to D.C."

"Why D.C.?"

"Charlie and I were born there."

Juliet nodded. "I'm so sorry, Charon."

To her surprise, he smiled. "Don't be."

* * *

><p>It was pretty warm for a late November night. High sixties. Charon stopped at Springvale Elementary. He helped Juliet out of the car, and let her use him for support walking over to the playground. "I won't tell anyone if you won't." Juliet giggled, (painfully) climbing the ladder to the slide.<p>

"Are you sure you should be going up there with your brace?" Charon inquired.

When she reached the top, Juliet grinned with her big, dark blue eyes. "I won't tell if you won't."

Charon let slip a faint smile when she went down the slide. Then she limped over to the swings and sat down. When Charon sat next to her, she looked a little bummed. "What is it?" he asked patiently.

"I'm scared," she answered softly. "Of losing the war. Everyone's going into the vaults. I don't like it."

"You mentioned before you dislike Vault-Tec."

"The war with China? We did this to ourselves. Hiding in a vault is like running away from your problems. I don't want to run."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want it all to be over," Juliet cried. "And I want my dad back."

Charon leaned over and put his hand over her shoulder. "You're beautiful when you cry. Your eyes light up."

This only made the poor girl sob.

* * *

><p>Human Charlie was fast asleep on the Carlisle couch. Robot Charlie had put a blanket over her. "Don't wake her up," Juliet begged. "Can she stay the night?"<p>

"If it won't bother your family." Charon replied.

"Oh, no, that girl is an _angel_," Julia remarked positively. "She and the robot got along so well."

Juliet turned to face Charon idly. "Thank you for tonight."

Charon nodded. "You're welcome. If you ever get struck by an automobile for saving my sister again, I'll take you out."

When he left, Julia looked at her younger sister with wide green eyes. "He was being sarcastic, right?"

...

...

...

Juliet thinks about that night a lot. She'd cried in front of him...again. He called her beautiful. He told her secrets she doubt no one else knew. "Why me?" she asked herself.

"Why what?" Julia interrupted. They were sitting together in History.

Juliet shook her head. "Nothing."

At lunch, she knew she couldn't build up the courage to sit with Bria, Anthony, and Charon today. So she went and did the _unthinkable._

"Matthew," she alerted when she limped over to his table.

"Jules!" Matt exclaimed, half way shocked.

Juliet set her tray down and joined him. "I'm sitting with you today." she informed.

"That's the way it should be, babe." Matt remarked. His two friends, Landen and Aubin, looked utterly confused. _THIS NEVER HAPPENS._

"How's your leg?" Matt wondered, using the excuse to check out the lower half of her body.

"Good," she replied. "My doctor said I can take the brace off after Christmas."

"Speaking of Christmas," Matt interrupted. "My dad sent my sister and I a letter saying his unit might be home for the holidays. I know your dad's not in the same unit, but he might make it home too."

Seeing her dad again would make Juliet's life complete. "I'll pray for them." she proposed. She snuck a glance over at her table, where Bria shot her a look that went, _what the hell are you doing?_

Their date was two and a half weeks ago, and neither had spoken anything about it to each other. Charon was a handsome boy. He called her beautiful. So...what was going on? Was she missing something?

"Juuuuuuules...you're spacing out." Matt deadpanned.

"Sorry." Juliet muttered. She ate the rest of her lunch in silence.

* * *

><p>Chemistry was miserable. Miss Wozniak had really been going into depth with the Periodic Table. Fortunately she didn't slam them with notes for this unit. A few minutes before the bell, Miss Wozniak allowed Juliet to leave early. She also ordered someone to carry her binder and Chemistry book to her last class. Juliet wasn't surprised when that someone was Charon.<p>

When they were safely out in the empty hallway, Charon spoke. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Juliet almost tripped over her own limping. "What?"

"You're avoiding me. Why?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Don't lie to me."

Holy shit. Juliet grew a little scared. "I don't know what to do with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I'm-" she was so thankful the bell rang. There was no way she could tell Charon what she was about to say. The thought gave her mixed emotions. It made her forget that Charon was in this class too. Embarrassed, she sat on the opposite side of the study hall, waving Matt over when he came in.

"Hey Jules," he greeted, sitting next to her in the auditorium-like seats.

"Hello Matthew," she returned, giving him a sincere smile, which grew bigger when he smiled back. Matt was beautiful too, despite the cocky asshole he can be. He has blue eyes (which clearly is a common color for their generation) and golden blonde hair with attractive curly side bangs.

Ugh, Juliet suddenly didn't feel good. What the hell was she supposed to do now?


	10. Daddy's Home

**Beta read by Megan**

Shawn Carlisle walked out of the terminal, hoping to exit the airport as fast as he could. His wife and daughters were burning in his brain. It's been over two years since he's been home and he can't find a fucking taxi cab quick enough.

He was military so he had no tab to pay. He nearly jumped out of the vehicle when they made it to Takoma Park. He held onto his suitcase tight as he walked down the street until he found the correct townhouse. The spare key was still in the mail box. He unlocked the door and set his suitcase down by the kitchen since it was there to the right of him upon walking in.

A floating robot approached him. "Greetings," it alerted. "I require identification."

"Carlisle, Shawn," he named professionally.

"Mr. Carlisle," the robot realized. "Welcome home, sir. You may call me Charlie, and I am here to assist you."

"You have a real name?"

"Yes, Miss Carlisle named me after her boyfriend's sibling," the robot said _boyfriend_ a little funny, like he didn't recognize the word.

"Julia has a boyfriend," Shawn said plainly.

"No, it's Miss Juliet, though she denies the relationship." Charlie corrected.

Juliet has a boyfriend? Strange thoughts filled his head. It has only been two years, but have his daughters grown up already?

Regardless...he has work to do. Those Commies can be anywhere. They could have found out he lives here. Target his family. Watching them. Waiting for him to come home. They could be watching him now.

"Charlie, you said you can assist me?!" Shawn rasped, stepping into the kitchen.

"Yes sir, to the best of my capabilities." Charlie replied.

"Help me search for bugs."

"I can burn insects with my-"

"Not insects. Bugs, like tracking bugs or cameras."

"Yes sir, Mr. Carlisle."

* * *

><p>Shawn needed to dig. So he did for the next couple of hours, right in the backyard. Charlie helped him get started, but Shawn made him stop after an hour. Two hours after that, a girl of seventeen with brown hair to the shoulders and green eyes that matched Shawn's entered the backyard.<p>

"...Dad?"

He stopped, holding the shovel at his side, and approaching the other side of the dig hole. "Down here."

Julia walked over to the hole and looked down to see her father in seven feet of dirt and mud. "Dad," she repeated in shock. "What are you doing?"

"You grew," Shawn noticed. "How tall are you?" he asked back.

Julia looked completely confused but decided to go along with it. "I was 5'8 the last time Mom measured me." she answered. "I'm going to ask again. What are you doing?"

Shawn shook his head. "Go inside. It's cold." he ushered.

"Dad, the inside was completely ransacked. Charlie said he helped you look for bugs?"

"It! Not he! And the Commies aren't watching!"

"You think the Chinese are watching us?"

"They're not."

"You had to trash the house to make sure?"

"Guaranteeing your safety."

Julia grew a little nervous. Dad is acting paranoid. What's wrong with him? "I'm going to clean the house a little before I have to pick up Juliet from volleyball. It's supposed to snow tonight. Wear a coat." And with nothing more to say, Julia left her father to keep digging his hole for who knows what.

* * *

><p>Juliet noticed her sister looked flustered as she got into the car. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Dad's home."

"He is?!"

"He made Charlie search the house for bugs. He thought the Communists were watching us."

Juliet paused. "He's paranoid?" she realized.

"Very paranoid. He's been digging a huge hole in the backyard since before I got home. He won't say what for." Julia explained. The rest of the trip was now in silence. Juliet was thinking, she hasn't seen Dad in so long. The war has changed him. She's almost afraid to even see him now.

...

...

...

They got home the same time Autumn did. "Mom," Julia pulled her mother aside in the kitchen, giving Juliet a few minutes to see their father outside.

"Daddy?" she called out, stepping out into the backyard. There is now a giant hole eating away the ground. It was almost a backhole, instead of a backyard now.

"Juliet," she heard her father respond. "Down here."

Juliet walked across the yard and looked down the hole. There he was, covered in muck and dirt, holding a shovel that looked ready to bust. "Come down here."

"You come up here," Juliet countered. "You're red, Daddy. It's snowing. Mom's home. Come inside."

Shawn listened to her words. She helped him climb out of the hole; as soon as he stood up, he collapsed. Juliet screamed for her mother. Autumn burst out into the yard, her brown eyes grown wide. "Oh, my God," she ran over to help her husband up. With his arms over their shoulders they dragged him inside and dropped him on the couch.

Autumn made him sit up even though he's unconscious, so her daughters could strip him down to his boxers, getting his frozen clothes off him. "Charlie, get some hot wash cloths from the bathroom." Autumn ordered.

"Right away, madam." Charlie quickly whirred upstairs.

"Julia, make sure he does it right. Juliet, put his clothes in the basement and get him a fresh outfit from our bedroom." Autumn continued.

Julia dashed upstairs to assist the robot. Juliet picked up Shawn's frozen clothes and went to the basement door, going down and tossing the clothes in the washer. Now she returned upstairs, went up another floor, going into her parents' bedroom, loafing through her father's dresser for a shirt and pants. When she found them, she went back down and laid them on the coffee table, as Autumn put a blanket over Shawn. He would be out for a while.

"Soup for dinner," Autumn decided. "For all of us."

"You said to save our canned food-"

"Evangelique," Autumn hissed. Juliet gulped and dipped into the kitchen. When Mom calls you by middle name, it's serious shit. She knew Dad wasn't waking up anytime soon, so she only grabbed three cans of vegetable soup. She took out the biggest pot from the cabinet, and dumped all three cans in.

_"Charlie! Warm! Not scalding hot!"_

_"Miss Autumn said-"_

_"Forget what Mom said! I said warm! If you don't listen-"_

_"Miss Julia-"_

_"Make it warm or I'll dump water on you, you stupid robot!"_

Juliet was positive she heard her mother chuckle a little.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Juliet bathed first, then remained in her room the rest of the night. She has to study for three different tests tomorrow before the holiday vacation. History, algebra, and chemistry. Charlie decided to float in, asking if she needed anything. "No thank you," she replied. "Is my dad still sleeping?"<p>

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to bed, Charlie. Good night."

The robot just floated there.

"That means leave, Charlie."

"I cannot. Your father told me to watch over you during the night while he is home."

"What? Why?"

"He did not say, but he gave an instruction and I have to comply."

"What about Mom or Julia? Do you have to watch them too?"

"No. Just you, Miss Juliet."

...What the hell? Seriously? That's really freaky. "Well I'm telling you not to do that. Stay down in the living room, in case Dad wakes up." Juliet decided.

"Very well madam." Charlie said, and floated away. Juliet shut her door and turned her light off. She crawled into bed, and sighed. Eventually thoughts of her father faded when sleep took over her.

* * *

><p>"Your dad's home?" Anthony said excitedly in first period. He pushed up his thick glasses and grinned.<p>

"He's home, but..." Juliet trailed. A look of horror came upon her when Matthew entered class. He took his seat next to her, and gave her a solemn stare.

"You too?" he realized.

Juliet nodded. It looks like Matthew's father was in the same shape as hers. What the hell happened in Anchorage?

Charon entered class, eyeing them all. Juliet gave him a guilty stare and then looked away. No. She didn't want to tell him. He had other things to worry about. Unfortunately she doesn't always get her way. Charon caught her on the way to lunch, in the hallway. "Juliet?" God, the way he said her name...

"Yeah?" she replied, looking up at him as they walked.

"You don't look like yourself." Charon noticed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." she answered a little too quickly.

"Don't lie to me," Charon growled. "I know when you're not telling the truth."

Juliet gulped. "It-it's my dad." she finally said.

"Who's stationed in Anchorage?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"What about him?"

"He's back."

"Is that bad?" Charon immediately assumed.

"No! I love my daddy!" Juliet exclaimed. "But he's not himself. He's different. Something happened to him in Alaska. He's..."

"He's what?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Juliet screamed. "He's not who he used to be! I want my daddy to be normal!" she cried, bursting into tears, dropping her text books.

Charon dumped his own text books to the ground and put his hands on Juliet's shoulders to make her face him. "Juliet," he whispered. "You're beautiful when you cry."

Just like that night at the Springvale school park, hearing that made her start to cry worse. Charon put his arms around her and hugged her deeply, ignoring everyone else in the hallway staring at them as they walked to lunch.

Juliet gave in and hugged him back, sobbing.

* * *

><p>The pair both had work today, so Juliet found herself in Charon's car, and he drove them to L'Enfant Cafe. She always nagged him about offering to give him money for driving her, but he always declined. This was not the case today. The drive was silent.<p>

They walked into the cafe together, and checked in, and Juliet went straight for the kitchen. Charon always had the register. He'd clearly expressed he wasn't good at cooking anything.

Cookies and muffins were what was popular today, along with coffee like always. Juliet baked with the oven, proud at how fresh her products came out. During dinner break, Juliet helped herself to coffee and a muffin, since that was all she would get until she was home.

When it was nearly closing time, Charon saw a tall man enter the cafe. He was dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt. He had thin green eyes and cut short dark brown hair. To Charon, he looked an awful lot like...Juliet's sister. Wait...could he be-?

"We're closed," Charon grumbled.

"That's okay," the man replied. "I'm just here to pick up my daughter." he clarified.

"Juliet." Charon immediately guessed.

"Yes, sir." the man nodded. He looked past Charon just as Juliet came out of the kitchen, locking it up. She turned to face them, and gasped a little.

"Daddy?" she exclaimed. "You're standing?!"

"I'm fine," Shawn remarked. "I'm taking you home."

"Oh-oh, okay," Juliet stuttered. "I just need to get my bag out of Charon's car."

At the sound of his name, Shawn darted his eyes at the tall, red haired boy before him. "You're Juliet's boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" Juliet screamed. "NO! Julia likes to mess with me by telling Charlie that! He's not my-"

Shawn ignored her, and took enough steps forward to face Charon at the register. He looked into the boy's blue eyes and said, "If you ever hurt her..."

"I won't." Charon promised. Juliet's heart thumped. He won't ever hurt her? What does that mean?! WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!

Shawn stepped back, looking only a little convinced. "Get your bag and let's leave." he ordered his daughter.

"Y-yeah, yeah," Juliet said nervously. She gave Charon a quick, nervous glance before leading her father outside.

When they were home, Juliet took off to her bedroom upstairs. She slammed shut her door before Charlie or Julia or Mom or anyone else alive could bombard her with anything.

Right now, she just wanted to be alone, and she wanted to figure out why Charon promised to never hurt her.


	11. Knocking On Heaven's Door

Mr. Carlisle kept digging that hole in the backyard. Due to his military status, he was able to pay only a small fee to have a cement truck pour in some cement. It was when that happened, that Julia realized what he was doing.

"Dad's making a fallout shelter."

Shawn was coughing that night. Autumn made him a hot dinner and demanded that he eat it. He refused. Autumn looked to her younger daughter, who asked her father to eat, and he did. Without a fight.

Weird.

Juliet sat with him as he requested, in the living room. "They came to Anchorage," he spoke with a darkened voice.

"Who?" Juliet asked, suspecting he just now lost his mind and remembered that they were fighting the Chinese.

"Vault-Tec," Shawn answered. "We were on early leave when they showed up, talking about making a-a-a simulation for the war."

"A simulation?" Juliet repeated. "Isn't that a comupter program?"

"I don't know, I'm just a soldier," Shawn spat. "They said it would be important to the future. They used all of us. Me, Montgomery...fuckin' Benji. We stopped that Chinese bastard."

Dad looked angry.

"The dragoons got some of us while we were sleeping. Thought they were sneaky sons a' bitches but I was awake. I waited until after they all came in the camp, after they killed my squad. Then I threw a frag. That robot was annoying but Benji was pissed that we were the only ones who made it."

"Dad," Juliet interrupted. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Shawn coughed again as he forced himself to eat. "Tell me about your boyfriend."

"Charon-? He's not my..." Juliet sighed. "He's a good guy, Dad. He takes care of his little sister. He works hard. He-"

"Um..." Autumn said loudly from the kitchen. "Mrs. Anderson is outside on the street."

Juliet got up from the loveseat and went into the kitchen to look out the window. Lilian was in the middle of the street, looking up at the night sky as it snowed hard. There were young children at the door to her home next door. Her grandchildren, Juliet realized. Her plan had worked! She had phoned Lilian's daughters and politely begged them to come to D.C. at least for the holidays.

Juliet pulled her flats on and went outside. "Mrs. Anderson," she spoke to the elderly woman in the street. "Please come onto the sidewalk."

Lilian looked down from the sky and smiled innocently at her. "Hello dear. Where is your coat?"

"Where's _your_ coat?" Juliet remarked.

"I wanted to see the snow," Lilian admitted. "It always relaxes me."

"You can see the snow from inside," Juliet suggested. "Come on. Your grandchildren want to watch it with you. Inside."

"Okay dear." Lilian decided. Juliet slowly approached her and let Lilian take her arm so she could lead her off the street and back into her own home. The grandkids backed away so they could come in.

"Is Grandma okay?" the youngest one of about five years old asked.

"Yeah, yeah, she'll be fine," Juliet promised. "One of you should get a blanket for her. Has she eaten dinner?"

* * *

><p>Charon narrowed his stormy blue eyes at Juliet when she clocked in at work. "You haven't been sleeping," he noticed. "Is it because of your father?"<p>

Juliet forcibly nodded. "That and Charlie watches me sleep."

Charon raised an eye in confusion. "...Why...?"

Juliet sighed. "Dad told him to. He only talks to me. He hardly talks to my mother and he acts like Julia's not even there. I feel like he's obsessed with me."

"Have you called the police?"

"What? No! He's my dad!"

"Exactly. He's your father. Not your boyfriend."

"Yeah, yeah, but..."

"If he wasn't your father and he really was your boyfriend, then I'd say you could do so much better." Charon smirked before he stalked off to the register.

Juliet's face turned red in an instant. How much longer was Charon going to keep this up? Was he seriously playing hard to get? Wasn't that _her_ job?

Human Charlie came into the cafe around dinner time. Anthony and his sister Jade were with her. "Charon!" Charlie squealed to her brother at the register.

Charon simply grumbled and waited to see if they were going to order at the register or not.

"Where's Juliet?" Jade asked curiously.

"She works in the kitchen," Charlie answered, grinning wide. Her eyes that matched her brother's widened at Jade's next question.

"How do you know that?"

"Charon said so. He talks about her all the time!" she teased. Anthony pushed up his thick glasses and couldn't believe it when he thought he saw Charon blush at the register. Charon? Showing an emotion?

Anthony stared at the red headed girl he babysat. She was purposely attacking Charon with the comments. Jade does the same thing to him sometimes and boy was it annoying. Charon must have felt the same way.

The kids slid into a booth and Anthony sat across from them. He had a feeling this was going to be an awkward dinner.

* * *

><p>Charon and Juliet had to stay until closing - like always. Juliet locked up the kitchen and Charon was ready to lock up the cafe.<p>

Charlie fell asleep on the booth seat. She stayed behind when Anthony and Jade left. She wanted to be home tonight. "Charlie," Juliet gently shook her awake. "It's time to leave. Charon's taking you guys home."

"Will you stay the night at our apartment?" Charlie asked her. "Please?"

"Um..." Juliet looked up at Charon nervously.

"It's up to you," he offered. "It can keep you away from your father. At least tonight."

"Okay, thanks," Juliet said in pained relief. She was hiding from her father. How horrible was that.

Charon drove them to his and Charlie's apartment building over by the Mall area. It was pretty dead outside. Too creepy for a Washington D.C. night. Charon locked his car and led his sister and Juliet into the apartment building and then into the apartment.

Juliet had never seen where they lived before until now. It was tiny and fairly empty. There was a lone, tiny TV on the floor across from a single couch covered with a pillow and blanket. "I gave Charlie the bedroom." Charon whispered. Charlie herself threw her coat to the floor and ran into her bedroom, too tired to change out of her dress into her pajamas.

Juliet followed her in. "Can I tuck you in?" she asked.

Charlie nodded, crawling into her bed. Juliet knelt down and covered her up, tucking the covers in. "Goodnight, Charlie." she said, smoothing some of the girl's beautiful hair out of her face.

"Juliet?" the ten year old asked.

"Yes?" the sixteen year old replied.

"Can you be my big sister?" Charlie wondered.

Juliet's blue eyes softened. "Yeah, yeah. You can be my little sister; I've always wanted one."

"That means you have to marry Charon!" Charlie laughed.

"Haha! I don't think so!" Juliet teased.

"Aww," Charlie pouted. "At least be his girlfriend?"

Juliet scratched the back of her head. "That's up to him. I wouldn't mind that." she admitted.

Charlie smiled tiredly. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"What-?"

"You know what. Goodnight, Juliet." Charlie turned over in the bed. Juliet swallowed nervously and quietly walked out of the room, slowly shutting the door. It looked like Charon cleared up the couch, making it habitable, at least to sit on. Juliet joined Charon as they sat together.

"TV?" Charon suggested.

"Your house. Your rules." Juliet pointed out. Charon smirked and reached for the remote. Juliet noticed that he was acting more comfortable around her. The smirking and little brave comments recently were something else.

The television flickered on. Charon slowly clicked through the channels. "Why is it so cold in here?" Juliet suddenly noticed.

"No heat," Charon answered. "Only water, electricity, and the TV."

"You only have TV because of Charlie." Juliet realized.

"Yes." Charon confirmed.

"You're so good to her."

"She deserves a better life."

"So do you."

Charon paused. "So do _you_." he replied. Juliet faintly smiled at him before she shivered. Charon pulled his blanket over her.

"Thanks," she said, as some kind of horror movie came on. It seemed like Juliet only blinked before she realized she had fallen asleep, and woke up completely snuggled in Charon's arms. "You're comfy," she mumbled. She felt him smirk as he gently toussled her strawberry blonde hair. "Charon..." she whispered.

"Yes...?" he whispered back.

"I think it's obvious that I like you."

"I think it's obvious too."

"I think you like me back," Juliet hinted.

"I think you're right," he smirked again.

"Charlie wants me to be your girlfriend."

"I think I want that," Charon admitted.

Juliet sat up from laying down with him. "I think I want that too." she agreed. She laid back down and looked nervously at Charon. He put his arm over her to pull her close and was seconds away from kissing her when-

_**THUDTHUDTHUDTHUD.**_

The pair froze. Juliet heard a male's voice roar her name from outside the apartment door. "Is that...?" Charon realized.

Juliet looked over at the door across the living room.

_**THUDTHUDTHUDTHUD.**_

When she heard her name again, she knew who it was. It was Dad, and he sounded angry.


	12. A Very Fallout Christmas

"Did he follow us here?" Juliet whispered frantically.

"Stay here," Charon whispered back. He climbed off his couch and lightly steped over to his door, opening it to see a man just as tall as him at six feet. The green eyed man immediately swung at Charon but he easily ducked it. "I won't allow anyone to sleep with my daughter," Shawn growled.

Charon went to swing back at him, but he was just a teenaged boy raised on street jobs going up against a soldier in the United States army. In a matter of seconds Shawn had Charon on the ground. Juliet dashed over to the door, screaming at her father to stop.

"You're gonna choose this boy over me?" he realized.

"Yes!" she cried as Charon started getting up.

Shawn scowled and punched him hard, knocking him out cold. "Then you can stay here. Don't let me catch you at home."

...

...

...

_"Charon-?"_

...

...

...

_"Charon!"_

...

...

...

Charon woke up to an old, familiar face full of hurt. He was laying on the couch. He could have swore he just got sent to the floor by the trained soldier known as Juliet's dad.

Juliet.

Where is she?

Charlie.

Is she safe?

Charon got up with a groan and quietly walked into his sister's room. Juliet was asleep next to her. The fighting must have woken her up and Juliet wouldn't want her to panic, so this was her solution. Charon silently sighed in relief and dragged himself back to his couch, and woke up a few hours later in the morning.

Charlie was sat on the floor in front of the couch, her blanket wrapped around her as she watched TV. Her long, red hair was slightly wet, meaning she just took a bath. It was also wrapped up in a bun. Obviously Juliet's doing because Charon had never seen that on his sister until now.

Speaking of...

"Good morning, Charon," Juliet greeted him. "Or good afternoon I should say. I'd also say that judging by how you just woke up, you don't sleep-"

_**Poundpoundpound**_

Charon flew over to the door and was slightly surprised at who was there. Autumn, Juliet's mother. She stood a couple of inches shorter than him, with long red hair a shade darker than Charlie's. She widened her brown eyes in worry when she saw where her husband had punched him. "Before anything," she started. "Shawn. Apologize."

The man behind her looked disgusted and mumbled an apology to Charon.

"Thank you," Autumn said sternly. "Charon, if it's okay with you, _we _would like to invite you to our house for Christmas. You and your sister."

Charon forgot that today was Christmas Eve.

"Can we go?" Charlie begged from behind Charon, startling him with her sudden appearance. Shawn's eyes went wide at the sight of the ten year old. Guilt flooded the man's face entirely within seconds.

"I'm sorry," Shawn apologized, and Charon knew right away that he meant it. He nodded at the man.

"We can go," Charon decided.

"YAY!" Charlie cheered, making everyone crack a smile. Even Juliet, who wouldn't make eye contact with her father.

* * *

><p>At the Carlisle townhouse, Robot Charlie stretched the rules of personification when it saw the person it was named after.<p>

No. No more it. Charlie was a he. End of story.

"Good afternoon Charlie!" he greeted the excited girl.

"Good afternoon Charlie!" she repeated to the excited robot.

Julia waved at the gang as they all came in. "Merry Christmas!"

"Hi Juliet's sister!" Human Charlie replied. "Christmas is tomorrow!"

Julia chuckled. "Then Merry Christmas Eve!"

Charon entered the home last with a hand bag. He set it off to the side in the living room. Juliet walked toward the stairs cautiously. She had a feeling Father was going to follow her, and she was right. As soon as she went into her room, Shawn came in and left the door at a crack.

"I have to change clothes," she remarked.

"I just wanted to apologize directly to you," Shawn admitted. "For last night."

"It's forgotten," Juliet sighed. "Now get out please!"

* * *

><p>Both Charlies were enjoying themselves. The robot showed the human the fallout shelter in the backyard. It went underground, of course, hence all that digging Shawn had done. It was a lucky coincidence that they were in there, because the emergency sirens began to ring all throughout the city.<p>

"Remain down here, Charlie," the robot ordered.

The human looked at the exit. "Charon's in the house still!"

"It doesn't matter. This is the safest place you can be." the robot reminded.

"I'm not leaving my brother!" the human screeched. Just as she started to go to the stairs, her brother came down into the shelter. Juliet and her family were right behind him. Shawn swung the thick door shut and locked it, then accompanying the others on the opposite end of the room.

Human Charlie was in her brother's arms. Robot Charlie was floating to the ground as low as he could in the corner. Autumn and her daughters were close together; Shawn joined them.

Juliet was remembering the drill in Chemistry when her leg was broken and Charon had to help her get onto the floor. She was so afraid then and she was just as afraid now.

Until someone took her hand gently.

Juliet drew her eyes towards Charon, who gave her a reassuring stare. Juliet nodded and squeezed his hand. If this was going to be the end for her, then she wouldn't want to be anywhere else except here, with the people she cared about most.

After over an hour later, the sirens stopped. Shawn was the first to get up and walked over to the stairs. He slowly went up them, unlocked the door and swung it open, and looked around outside, expecting the worse.

"Clear," he alerted.

* * *

><p>That night, after everyone ate dinner courtesy of Autumn, Charlie and Charlie were watching the snow from the front window.<p>

"Dean Domino's doing a Christmas performance," Julia blurted out for everyone to hear, her green eyes glued to the television.

"Who?" Charon asked.

"Someone way better than Elvis," Julia insulted. Juliet scowled at her.

Human Charlie noticed that Shawn was watching them. "Hi Mr. Carlisle." she greeted him.

"Hello Miss Charlie," he replied. "Can I join you?"

"Yeah," she said. Shawn smiled and sat next to her on the floor, staring out the window at the falling snow.

"You like the snow?" Shawn assumed.

Charlie nodded. "I used to make snow angels with the other kids when we lived at the orphanage." she admitted.

"You used to live in an orphanage?" Shawn wasn't expecting this. Charlie simply nodded.

"When Julia and Juliet were around your age, they wanted to make a snow man on the one day it was supposed to be in the negatives. Autumn and I told them no, of course, since it was too cold. They waited until we were sleeping that night so they could sneak outside and make a snow man. They both came down with pneumonia and were in the hospital." Shawn remembered.

"That sounds unfortunate," Robot Charlie spoke.

"Is it cold in Alaska?" Human Charlie suddenly asked.

"Yes, very cold," Shawn answered. "But we can't let that stop us."

"We have to win the war," Charlie murmured. "I don't want the world to end."

* * *

><p>The red haired Charlie was sleeping peacefully on the Carlisle couch. The metal covered Charlie whirred about the first floor of the townhouse quietly. Charon sat on the floor against the couch, staring at nothing.<p>

Juliet crept downstairs and whispered to him, "Santa won't come if you're not sleeping."

"Speak for yourself," Charon whispered back. Juliet slowly crawled onto the floor and sat next to him, purposely making sure their shoulders were touching.

"Charlie?" she called out quietly. "What time is it?"

"It is 11:55 PM," the robot informed her.

"Five minutes..." Juliet calculated. "Hey, Charon-" she started, but she was startled when he leaned towards her smaller frame and gently held her face, kissing her passionately for too soon a moment before pulling away.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered. "This is literally the best one I've ever had. Charlie too, I imagine would also agree."

Juliet grinned seepishly and felt herself kiss him back lovingly. She never would have thought this would ever happen...but it did.

She wished the night would never end - but it did, four minutes later, and it was a new day for them.

Juliet fell asleep in his arms (again, it seems) and woke up in her own bed in the morning to Charlie waking her up eagerly. "It's Christmas!" she exclaimed. "Come on, we're opening presents!"

"Yeah, yeah," Juliet groaned, regretting staying up so late. She followed the excited girl downstairs into the living room where everyone else was. Father was...smiling, as he was talking to Charon about something.

Charon was smiling back at him.

They made up-? This instantly relieved Juliet as she joined them around the tree. Julia had nominated Robot Charlie to be Santa and pass out the presents. He was a little confused, but he finally handed all the humans their gifts.

Juliet looked at her father briefly - he gave her an approving nod. She nodded back with a smile, an honest smile. Nothing could ever prepare her for the unthinkable idea that this is the last Christmas they would all share together.

_The war was coming..._


	13. Generation Dead

It was January now. Early Dawn High School was in a mutual struggle amongst the other schools in D.C. but it was back in session. Bria stood at her locker, trying to fluff her green dress that stood out against her caramel skin tone. She waited for Juliet to arrive, since her locker was next to hers. "Yo Jules," she greeted.

"Yo Bria," she replied, turning the knob on her combination lock to get her locker open. "Hey, I want to tell you something..."

"Is it about Downtime?" Bria guessed.

Juliet smiled nervously. "How did you know?"

"You going out with him, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"I'm happy for you," Bria admitted.

Juliet reached for her history book. "Where did that nickname come from again? Downtime?"

"He's tall and has downtime red hair." Bria reminded.

"Right..." Juliet smirked.

Mr. Herald actually looked happy to see them as they entered the classroom. He still looked the same: young, blue eyes, thick round glasses, dark hair, and overly dressed in a suit and tie. "Hello Miss Carlisle, Miss Coleman." he greeted.

"What's up," Bria replied as she sat on the opposite end of the classroom. Juliet was across the room, in the far left corner. Matthew sat right of her. Anthony sat in front of her. Charon sat in front of him.

Juliet pondered if Matthew found out about her and Charon. If Bria knew, who else did-? The golden blonde haired quarterback known as Matthew Westfall strolled into the classroom and promptly took his seat next to Juliet. "Hello Mr. Westfall." Mr. Herald greeted him.

"My dad went back to Anchorage yesterday," Matthew mumbled.

"So did mine," Juliet admitted.

Anthony came into class next, pushing up his glasses. "Hello Mr. Munoz." Mr. Herald said to him. Anthony nodded and took his seat. He'd heard rumors before the bell rang minutes ago, about Juliet and (in Anthony's eyes) the attractive Charon.

They were finally a pair.

Lunch was going to be interesting...Bria would no doubt drill the new couple about how that came to be.

* * *

><p>Before the lunch hour began, the principal made an announcement that crippled everyone: there was no more lunch. The school had to direct their money to the heat and gas. The prices for it increased dramatically, and paying for it used up their funding for school food. The principal then offered that the lunch period could be used as a study hall.<p>

This angered Juliet - she already had a study hall at the end of the day!

The gang entered the cafeteria and sat at their normal table. It was already strange not seeing the lunch ladies serving food.

"Alright, Jules..." Bria said mischievously. "Spill it about you and Downtime!"

Juliet's face flushed a bright red. Charon decided to speak for her. "The night before Christmas Eve, Charlie wanted her to sleep over at our apartment. Her father somehow figured out where she was and he knocked me out. The next morning both of her parents came and invited us all over for Christmas. And then it just...went from there."

"...you're not kidding, are you?" Bria said, stunned. Anthony's response was him pushing up his glasses.

"No. I'm not kidding." Charon replied.

The fallout sirens started going off. Everyone jumped out of their seats and dived to the floor. Juliet still had occasional pain in her leg after getting hit by a truck, so it started throbbing horribly when she laid down with the others.

"I don't know why we still do this," Bria groaned. "Nothing is going to happen!"

Juliet turned around so she could curl up against Charon fearfully. She believed Bria, but she still wanted to feel safe, and Charon made that possible. She squeezed her blue eyes shut as he put his arms around her tightly.

* * *

><p>One day a few months later in April, Bria came up with an idea.<p>

"First weekend of summer vacation, let's go to Point Lookout."

"My sister Jade loves the ferris wheel," Anthony gawked. "That place is so fun."

"We'll all need money for ferry tickets, and for a hotel room...or rooms." Bria suggested.

Juliet looked at Charon, running her hand over his head and slightly down through his red hair that was in desperate need of a cut. "Yes, I'll bring Charlie." he promised.

She grinned at him and held his hand underneath the lunch table.

Since it was April, it meant that spring sports were definitely back. Juliet ignored her occasional leg pain and totally lied to Coach about it - and she was playing volleyball again. She gave her friend Lucy a hug in the locker room. "I missed you!" Juliet gleamed.

"I missed you too," Lucy replied. "I heard you're dating that red haired boy."

"Yeah, yeah," Juliet confirmed. "Ever since Christmas now."

"HEY!" Coach roared as she stomped into the locker room. "We have a new member joining the team. Make her feel welcome. Her name's Crimson. Practice starts in ten minutes."

As Coach turned to exit the locker room, a girl came in to take her place. To Juliet, she definitely looked like her name. She was around her height, with red hair as long as Charlie's, and green eyes that were bigger and brighter than Juliet's sister's. Juliet groaned to herself - she has to see red heads everyday (her own mother, her boyfriend, and her boyfriend's sister) but she noticed this red head had something they didn't.

Freckles. And a really sad smile.

"Uh...hey," she greeted everyone. "My name's Emma." she introduced.

"We don't have the luxury of going by first names," Walter told her. "Coach said your name was...?"

"Crimson," Emma finished.

"What a coincidence," Walter spat. "Given your name and what you look like. That's not your real name, is it?"

"Yes it is," Emma argued.

"Leave her alone," Lucy scolded Walter. "Coach said we have to make her feel welcome."

Walter glared at the sophomore and turned back to her friends. "Hey, Emma, over here!" Lucy waved.

"I thought you guys don't go by first names?" Emma reminded in confusion.

"Coach does that, but some of us don't," Lucy clarified. "I'm Lucy, and this is Juliet." she introduced.

"Hey," Juliet smiled faintly at her. "Don't mind Adelina. You know how upperclassmen are, thinking they're top dogs."

"It doesn't bother me," Emma admitted with a shrug. "But thanks for sticking up for me."

Juliet turned around to look at herself in the mirror when a pain shot through her leg. She leaned forward and grabbed the sink to keep from falling. "Are you okay?" Emma asked quickly, widening her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Juliet answered with a groan. "I'm good!"

Lucy shared a worried look with Emma but shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>Coach had them run laps around the gym right away. Juliet went at a slower pace than normal because of her leg. She tried so hard not to look uncomfortable but she probably had no such luck.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" she heard Emma ask Lucy.

"I'm not sure," the blonde answered.

The five foot freshman, Quirk, ran up to meet Juliet's pace. "Hey!" she greeted. "Remember me?"

"Of course I remember you, Jamie," Juliet laughed. "How have you been?"

"I miss lunch," Quirk admitted. Juliet looked down at her and noticed that she looked about ten or more pounds skinnier. "Is it obvious?" Quirk realized.

"Yeah, yeah," Juliet said quietly as they jogged.

"I used to eat school food during the week because it's hard at home," Quirk admitted. "Then after Christmas my dad lost his job, and they stopped giving us food here at school..."

"I'm sorry," Juliet said. "I wish I could help you. My mom's a nurse at My Lady of Hope. They do food drives and-"

"No," Quirk denied. "No, you don't have to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Juliet nodded at her, but she didn't feel comfortable with this. Jamie wasn't eating. Or if she was, it wasn't enough.

When practice ended, Juliet got in her sister's vehicle. "Julia," she spoke. "Can we stop at the hospital?"

"Sure," Julia changed the gear to drive and drove. "Can I ask why?"

"I'm going to get some of the food from the food drive," Juliet answered.

"What-? Jules, they won't let you do that. We're not going hungry."

"My friend is! I'll steal the food if I have to!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, listen! I'll go in and get some for you." Julia offered. She parked in the hospital lot by the ER entrance and dipped inside. A few minutes later she came back out with a medium sized brown paper bag. "Here, I grabbed what I could in the ten seconds the nurses left the room."

"Thank you," Juliet took the bag and held it close. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The next day, Juliet went to Coach's office before first period. "Coach?"<p>

"Carlisle," she recognized. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me where Jamie Quirk lives?" Juliet blatantly asked.

"Quirk? Why?"

"I have something important to give her, and I think she would be embarrassed if I gave it to her in school."

Coach raised an eye at her, but she saw how serious she looked. "Alright." she opened her filing cabinet to find Jamie's file, then writing the address on a sheet of paper.

Juliet thanked her, and took off for first period when the bell rang.

After school, she was in Charon's car since there wasn't practice. "Charon, can we take a detour?"

"Where to?" he asked. Juliet read aloud the address Coach wrote down. "That's not far." he realized, and started driving. Just minutes later, they were outside of the Quirk residence.

Juliet grabbed the brown paper bag and jumped out of the car, trudging over to the door and hurriedly knocking. Moments later a man who looked pale in the face answered. "Yes-?" he said.

"This is for Jamie," Juliet handed him the bag. "Don't tell her I gave it to her, please." she begged. Before the man could reply, Juliet turned and ran back to Charon's car.

"What was that all about?" he asked as he started backing out of the driveway.

"Nothing," Juliet whispered, looking at the pale man closing his door shut.

* * *

><p>It was a month later when Juliet noticed that several, <em>more<em> than several students weren't showing up at school anymore.

Jamie was one of them.

After a volleyball game one night, Juliet was trembling at the sink in the locker room. A horrible feeling befell her. A feeling that-

"Juliet," Lucy gently touched her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"No," she choked. "I'm worried about Jamie."

"Jamie?" Emma repeated. "You mean the short girl? I haven't seen her in a long time."

"I have to check on her," Juliet said dreadfully. "I need to see if she's okay."

"We'll go with you," Emma offered. "I have a car."

Quickly the girls changed out of their volleyball gear and into their dresses, then just as quickly walking out of school and towards Emma's car, which was just a tiny little thing. It looked like you could barely fit one person in; how the hell would all three of them fit?

Both Lucy and Juliet were in utter shock when Emma crammed them and herself in, starting the car up and driving away. Juliet gave her directions, and soon she pulled into the old familiar driveway.

Juliet was the first out and she sped over to the house and rang the doorbell instead of knocking this time. The same pale man answered, and looked startled at who he saw. "Y-yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you so late," Juliet spoke as Emma and Lucy walked up behind her. "But I was wondering if I could see Jamie. She hasn't been at school in a long time and-"

"Jamie passed away a week ago," the man interrupted with a shaken voice.

Juliet's face dropped immediately, as did Emma and Lucy's.

"My wife is ill, and Jamie...s-she starved herself to death so her mother could eat." the man explained, and he burst into tears.

Juliet didn't remember if she screamed first, then started crying, or cried first, then started screaming, but she did both as she fell to her knees in despair, broken over the fact that her friend was dead. Jamie was just a fifteen year old girl, and was now another fatal casualty of the war that was going on in the country against China. Gas and other utility prices were extremely high, and schools were collapsing.

Innocent children were dying. And this was still just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick note! The character Emma Crimson belongs to the author Simple Paradox. Thanks for letting me write her :)<strong>


	14. Victim of Ritual

**HAS ANYONE SEEN THE FALLOUT LORE SERIES ON YOUTUBE? WHEN I SAW THE REAL LIFE-LIKE MISTER HANDY IN THE PROLOGUE, LET ME TELL YOU, I WAS EXCITED**

**Anyways...**

**Warning: Point Lookout & Mothership Zeta DLC spoilers**

* * *

><p>Just as they promised, they went to Point Lookout the first weekend of summer vacation. The ferry ride took a few hours, so it was a good time to relax. Charlie and Jade, who were both now eleven, were reading their new copies of Grognak the Barbarian. Jade wasn't able to concentrate too well since there were a lot of people on the ferry making crowd noise.<p>

Charlie however, was able to block out everyone and listen to the sound of the water as the ferry cruised along the ocean, and read her comic.

Jade's brother Anthony was in the lower deck of the ferry, no doubt lurking around the restrooms. "He gets sea sick," Jade remarked, setting Anthony's glasses next to her on the bench they sat on. He'd given them to her before he went to empty his stomach.

"Will he be okay?" Charlie wondered.

"Yeah, when we get off the ferry at Point Lookout, he'll feel better." Jade answered, squinting her caramel eyes at her comic as she turned a page.

Bria was fast asleep on the bench next to theirs. For some reason, Charlie kept checking on her with protective eyes. "She's not going anywhere." Jade promised.

"I know, but I can't help it," Charlie frowned. "I keep looking at her, you, Juliet, and my brother." she admitted.

Speaking of, Juliet and Charon were at the edge of the ferry, leaning against the rails and looking out at the water. Juliet was leaning her head against Charon's shoulder lovingly as she said, "I have a bad feeling about this trip."

"You said your mother was okay with you going," Charon reminded,

"No, she is okay with it. I'm talking about...what if...?" Juliet shuddered.

Charon faced her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Nothing will happen, Juliet. But if anything does happen...I will take care of you."

God, she still loved how he said her name.

When the ferry came to a complete stop at the Point Lookout Pier, Anthony was one of the first ones off. Jade and Charlie woke up Bria, and they all followed Juliet and Charon off the ferry. As they walked down the pier to join Anthony, Jade widened her eyes and exclaimed, "Anthony, I want ice-cream!"

Charlie was in awe at all of the food stands. There was ice-cream, funnel cakes, corn dogs, hot dogs, cold drinks, and...

"They have cotton candy!" she screamed. "I've always wanted to try it!"

"You've never had cotton candy?!" Jade screeched.

"Neither have I," Charon admitted.

"That's it," Bria snapped. "As soon as we get our motel rooms, we're coming back here." she decided.

"Where is the motel?" Charlie wondered.

"This way!" Jade urged. The pair took off running through the mass crowd of pedestrians.

"Charlie!" Charon yelled. He glared at Anthony and asked, "Where is the motel?!"

* * *

><p>Charlie ran with Jade through the Pilgrim's Landing Boardwalk all the way through to the street. Across the street, Charlie saw the Homestead Motel. She looked both ways before following Jade over when something grabbed her arm from behind. She squealed and turned around to see her big brother glaring down at her.<p>

"What is wrong with you?" he scolded. "You know NEVER to leave my sight!"

Charlie frowned. "Sorry..."

Juliet looked at the building left of them. "They have A Cuppa Joe here!" she recognized with a laugh. Bria chuckled as they crossed the street, where Jade was waving at them from the parking lot.

"How many rooms are we getting?" Juliet questioned.

"Each room only has one bed," Anthony remembered. "So..."

Charlie looked up at Charon with innocent blue eyes. "Can Juliet be in our room?"

"There's only one bed," Charon reminded blankly.

"So?" Charlie remarked. She looked at her brother hard in the eyes until he gave up and said yes, causing her to cheer and the others to laugh.

"Downtime has a soft side," Bria teased.

"Let's go get our rooms, then," Anthony suggested. Juliet, Charlie and Jade remained outside with everyone's suitcases while Anthony, Charon and Bria went into the motel office. Charlie once again blocked out all noise and listened to the beach that wasn't too far away. She really wanted to go swimming.

Then, as promised (again) they returned to the Boardwalk to get cotton candy, but first - dinner. There was a diner right next to A Cuppa Joe that deemed fit. They chalked down a meal full of artificial preservatives before they were back to the Boardwalk and found the nearest cotton candy before everything was closed for the night.

"I'll pay for Charlie's," Anthony offered. "What color do you girls want?" he asked.

"Pink!" Jade yelped.

"Blue!" Charlie answered politely. She put her hands behind her back and appeared eager, but patient.

_I wish Jade was as good a kid as Charlie, _Anthony thought to himself before paying for the cotton candy. Now the girls watched it be made, starting out by being spun over and over until it was thick enough to be on the stick, and they were given their requested colors. Jade was scarfing hers down with no regrets while Charlie said, "Thank you," to Anthony, before she plucked some of her treat off and handing it to her big brother.

Charon accepted it and plopped it into his mouth. Everyone was laughing at the face he made when he actually tasted it.

* * *

><p>Jade was difficult to convince to go to bed. She wanted to stay awake and watch TV all night. Anthony didn't have the patience to put up with her, so he let her win and told her to keep the TV volume down, and eventually fell asleep.<p>

There wasn't much on TV at night, Jade noticed, as she went through the channels. It was either news, stupid movies, or Vault-Tec commercials. There were lots of those.

Meanwhile, Bria was sleeping in her room, and in the other room, so was Charlie. On the promise she would get to go swimming and go on the ferris wheel tomorrow. Charon had to etch her smaller body on the bed in between Juliet and himself, so they all had room. Juliet was sat up in the bed, moving strands of Charlie's red hair out of her face while she slept.

"You better watch out, Charon. Jade will make a rebel out of Charlie yet." Juliet giggled.

"Not on my watch," he scoffed, openly rubbing his tired blue eyes. he rubbed them too much because now his eyes were all red.

"You raised her right, Charon. She's a good kid." Juliet praised. "And she's lucky to have you."

"And _I'm _lucky to have _you,_" Charon remarked, leaning over to kiss her. She kissed him back before she snuggled under the covers all three of them had to share. It really was a good thing Charlie was smaller than them.

"And I'm lucky to have you," Juliet concluded. "Come on, we need to sleep. We're gonna have a long day tomorrow."

"Indeed." Charon agreed, waiting until Juliet was long gone asleep before he closed his eyes. As soon as he did, there was a bright flash from outside. His dark blue eyes jolted open in alarm, with the thought that the nuclear bombs were finally dropping.

He jumped out of bed and raced over to the window, bravely splitting the blinds open so he could peek through, feeling only a little nervous as he looked for any mushroom clouds or fire.

Nothing.

Maybe a storm was coming. That had to be it. Charon stepped away from the blinds and returned to bed, gently climbing back in so he didn't wake the other two next to him up.

Yeah, a storm had to be coming. Nothing else. Right?

* * *

><p>Charon was afraid his sister was going to drown in the water, since she didn't know how to swim, but she seemed to only go as far as she could touch. She and Jade were taking turns playing lifeguard. One would pretend she was being chased by a shark, and the other would rush out into the water and jump on the "shark" and bring the victim back to shore safely.<p>

Anthony was drinking some lemonade while Bria was eating a hot dog, and Juliet was sun tanning. Charon was quietly keeping an eye on Charlie. She was having a lot of fun and that wasn't something Charon was used to. Growing up in an orphanage, Charlie always had this sad demeanor. She rarely smiled and being bullied by the other orphans for her name didn't help.

But she was away from that now. She went to school, had friends, and there was hardly a moment when she wasn't smiling. Charon wasn't going to let anything ruin that again.

"Hey, Downtime," Bria alerted him, throwing him out of his thoughts. "I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?"

"No thank you," he answered. Bria nodded and walked off the beach and onto Pilgrim's Landing. Charon now looked for Juliet, who was currently talking to a couple of strange teenage boys. She was oblivious to the fact that they were checking her out in her bright yellow bikini.

"Yeah, yeah," he heard her say. "No, I don't like heights, sorry..."

Charon was over there in an instant. "If I wasn't afraid, then I would go on the Ferris wheel with my boyfriend." Juliet finished, and noticed who was behind. "Oh, this is him. His name's Charon."

The boys were clearly intimidated that Charon was taller than them. They looked nervous and found an excuse to tell Juliet good bye, and started walking away. She didn't notice, of course. Typical Jules.

"Charon," she continued. "Why do you still have your clothes on? Didn't you put your swim shorts on?"

"...yes..." he answered slowly.

Juliet flipped back her hair that had fallen in her face. "I'm gonna get in the water and you're coming with me." she decided,

"No." Charon denied.

"Yes," she argued. "If you don't, them I'm going after those boys and go on the Ferris wheel with them."

"Like hell you are!" Charon growled, quickly grabbing Juliet and tossing her over his shoulder. "You're _mine._" he hissed as he started for the water. Juliet was beside herself with laughter as he launched her into the ocean. When she surfaced, he had taken his shirt and shorts off, now only wearing the trunks he swore he had on. He had that look in his eye that said he was going after her again, so she screeched and went further into the water to get away, but he caught her. He would always catch her.

The day ended with everyone burying Anthony in the sand, and simply walked away laughing. Charlie was the only one who felt guilty enough to come back and dig him out.

* * *

><p>Charon wasn't the one who saw the bright light again tonight. This time it was Anthony. He reached for his big, thick glasses and looked out the window just as the light faded. He shrugged and turned around, when the light came back. He glared out the window again, but the light was too bright to see anything except that.<p>

Damn it. Now he has to go outside to check it out.

Anthony took an instinctive look at his sleeping sister Jade in bed before he quietly went outside to investigate the light. He shut his door firmly and stared directly up, and this is when he suddenly couldn't move. He was frozen, but it wasn't from fear. He was no longer in control of himself.

Even though he was immobile, he was screaming in his head when he realized he slowly started _floating_ upwards towards the light. _WHAT THE HELL?! _He thought to himself._  
><em>

He whited out for a while. When he could move again, he found himself in what must have been a cell. Kind of like...a jail cell.

WHAT?!

Anthony looked at himself, holding out his tanned palms. He was able to move his fingers like normal, and he still had his pajamas on. His thoughts fled him when he heard some squealing voices - inhuman squabbling he might add.

His steel blue eyes came across a holotape that looked like it was meant for him. Was there something on it he should listen to?

Or maybe...

_"Hey now. No reason to get yourselves worked up. Whatever you need, I'm going to tell it to you."_ Anthony heard a human male voice in the cell next to him. The inhuman voices spoke again, and the human man continued. _"Well, I'm pretty sure you want me to talk into this thing, so here goes."_

Anthony looked at the holotape in front of him.

_"My name is Giles Wolstencroft...I'm the current Assistant Chief Executive Officer of the Vault-Tec Corporation. I was inspecting the construction site of Vault 76 when I was captured by what I can only assume are alien beings from another world."_

Did he just say aliens?

ALIENS ARE REAL?!

HE GOT ABDUCTED BY FREAKING ALIENS?!

_"Instead of talking to this damn machine, I'm going to attempt to address them directly. On behalf of the Vault-Tec Corporation, I'd like to extend a heartfelt welcome to you. Wait...you don't need that...wait! WAIT!"_

Anthony heard a loud zapping noise, and a painful grunt from Mr. Wolstencroft. He covered his mouth so the aliens wouldn't hear him crying, but it was useless. They were now looking at him in his cell.

"Oh, no..." he whimpered. "I'm going to die too."

The aliens...the green headed aliens in white suits were babbling angrily and pointing at the holotape.

"Yes, I'll talk into it," Anthony promised, clearing his throat and moving his head down to speak directly into the device. "Hi...the aliens want me to talk. My name is Anthony. Anthony John Munoz. I'm seventeen years old and I was born on December 17, 2059. I have been taken by aliens for unknown reasons. If they're gonna kill me, then I have a confession to make. I've made everyone believe that I, uh...preferably like _boys_. Well, I don't. It's only a cover up. The truth is, I am completely in love with a girl...her name is Juliet. I'll never be able to tell her now."

He bravely looked at the aliens. They were simply staring. Might as well keep talking.

"By the time I realized my feelings for her, she was already dealing with this jerk named Matt, and I didn't want to pressure her. But now she has Charon, and she's happy. If she's happy, then I'm happy." he finished, pulling away from the holotape.

He gulped as the aliens entered his room with what looked like zappers.

* * *

><p>Jade woke up and half expected to see her brother still asleep, but he wasn't there. She searched the motel room but he wasn't here. Now she went outside and looked around the parking lot. He wasn't here.<p>

She knocked on Bria's door and asked if he was in there. He wasn't.

She knocked on Charlie's door and asked them if he was in there. He wasn't.

He wasn't here.

The others were concerned now as they began to help Jade search for Anthony. They checked the diner, the beach, and Pilgrim's Landing.

He wasn't anywhere.

"Where would he have gone?" Juliet asked worriedly. Jade was on the verge of tears as they returned to the hotel parking lot.

"I'll go ask the motel receptionist if she saw him at all this morning," Bria suggested, and walked over to the motel office.

"We'll find him," Charlie promised her best friend. "He's your big brother. He wouldn't just leave you."

A really bad feeling now came over Charon, as he suspected Anthony wasn't going to be found.


	15. We All Fall Down

**I hope everyone will follow Juliet's story to the sequel. ****Oops, was that spoilers?**

**Anyway... this chapter is sort of fast paced so I apologize. I honestly did rush it.**

* * *

><p>Juliet had taken her friend Jamie's death hard... but Anthony's disappearance was taken to an even deeper and more personal matter. When school had started up again, making it Juliet's final year, (school had started three weeks later than normal due to the war) she didn't even want to go. She didn't even have to, anyway. At this point only one-third of the high school students were even going to show up. Some of them were probably dead like Jamie - starved to death or killed somehow. TV had been going on about house robberies for food, resulting in fatal injuries.<p>

Finally, she decided she would go, and she would graduate. Anthony would want her to.

So here she was now, in late September, sitting in Physics with her friend, Emma. Juliet only wanted this class because it was the same teacher she had last year for Chemistry, Miss Wozniak. It was obvious the teacher of 5'5 had thinned out over the summer, and Juliet was afraid she was going to die too.

One thing that hadn't changed though, was her strict urgency on having her students take notes. Juliet happily accepted this dull distraction.

Miss Wozniak stopped writing on the chalkboard and suddenly asked, "Does anyone have any relatives attending Early Dawn Elementary?"

Juliet half raised her hand. Charlie and Jade weren't her sisters at all, but she considered both of them to be.

"My daughter goes there," Miss Wozniak continued. "They are going on a field trip in October to Lamplight Caverns. I've been asked to let everyone know about their fundraiser so they can pay for the trip."

Juliet already knew about both. She offered to help Charon pay for Charlie's fee to go on the trip, but he politely denied, so she ended up helping Jade's mother instead. Juliet had never heard of Lamplight Caverns until recently. "Some kind of tourist attraction," Julia claimed. "I'm going to help chaperon the field trip. It should be fun."

When she was home from school, Juliet noticed a few men dressed in suits at her front door. Her mother was facing them from inside, looking absolutely horrified.

"You are Autumn Mortimer, correct?" one of the men addressed. "We're from Vault-Tec. We're looking for Project Downy Hair."

Juliet remained still. Mortimer was Mom's maiden name. Did they say Vault-Tec? And what the heck was Project Downy Hair?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Autumn replied shakily. "My name is Autumn Carlisle. You must have me confused with someone else."

The men clearly didn't look convinced. "We know who you are, Miss Mortimer. Where are you hiding it?"

"Hey!" Juliet exclaimed, hoping to draw them away from her mother. The group of men turned to face her, and one of them nearly gasped. Before anyone could speak, three gunshots erupted everyone's ears, and then all three men dropped consecutively. Juliet gasped and covered her mouth, while Autumn looked to her right, and widened her eyes at what she saw:

Mrs. Anderson was standing outside of her door, the elderly lady wielding a pistol. "Lilian?!" Autumn shrieked.

"Bring the bodies inside, I'll handle it." the old woman spoke.

Um...

_What?!_

Juliet whited out for a while. She heard Robot Charlie question why he was dragging dead bodies to the neighbor's. "Juliet," Autumn spoke after that. "Juliet? Honey, look at me."

After blinking, Juliet looked into her mother's brown eyes. "Mom-?" she choked.

"You went into shock," she continued. "But you're out of it now. Just relax, everything is okay."

"Those guys..." Juliet remembered. "Who... who were they-?"

"Don't worry about it," Autumn enforced. "It's not going to happen again. I'm okay, and you're okay. It's all okay, so just forget it ever happened."

Like hell.

The next day at school, during study hall (which was once known as lunch hour) Juliet openly admitted about what happened.

"An old lady just up and shot three men?!" Emma exclaimed.

"You didn't call the police-?" Bria wondered confusingly.

"Mom said not to," Juliet remembered. "She said... not to worry about it."

"What the f-" Bria started, but the bell rang to resume classes. Juliet took hold of Charon's hand like normal but walked slightly slower than normal. Charon on the other hand, was trying to figure out what the hell Project Downy Hair was. No way those Vault Tec men would find the wrong Autumn. She was married so of course her name would change.

She was hiding something.

Question was... _what_?"

* * *

><p>Autumn was fed up with telephones at this point. She was tired of being put on hold. After about two hours of this, she was finally able to get through.<p>

_"Vault-Tec Services, how can I help you?"_

"I need to speak to Dr. Stanislaus Braun," Autumn spoke. "Tell him it's urgent."

_"I'm sorry... who?"_

"Are you going to play stupid? Dr. Braun, he leads the Future-Tec program! Yes I know about Future-Tec. I used to be a part of it. Now get him on the phone right now."

After several more minutes of holding, she was finally speaking to the German bastard himself.

"Dr. Braun. I have an offer for you. I know where your vault is. I have your precious Project Downy Hair. If you grant my family access to your vault, you can have the Project back."

_"I see..."_ Dr. Braun responded. _"And how can I know if you even have my Project?"_

"The men you sent haven't returned, have they?" Autumn replied.

_"No... no they have not. I understand. I'll need you and your family's names right away..."_

* * *

><p>"Charon?"<p>

"Yes, Juliet?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"Never," Charon grinned, pulling her closer to him.

"You guys are gross." Charlie remarked, who was stuck sitting with them on the couch. It was just about a week and half until Halloween and they were playing all kinds of movies on TV.

Charon rolled his eyes and Juliet giggled, running her hand through his red hair. It was soft and simply perfect. His face was starting to get rounder...more specifically his cheeks. They were chubby and she thought it was the cutest thing ever. She'd pinch them and he'd get so angry, she would just laugh.

"Chubby cheeks," Charlie would tease, and that made it twice as hilarious for her and Juliet.

"I hate you both," Charon grumbled every time.

Juliet leaned against him as she watched the TV. She never imagined she would be here today, or ever, for that matter. She was always one of those girls who were fine with being alone forever, until she met Charon of course.

Isn't that what they all say though?

* * *

><p>It was just a week later when Julia walked out of her house for the final time. It was October 23, and she was way too tired to go on this field trip with over eighty kids. Before she left, however, she looked into Juliet's room like she did every morning.<p>

The bombs could drop at any time, and she wanted to remember her sister's face in case anything happened.

She said goodbye to Robot Charlie, and he wished her a good day. She nodded and left, not knowing that this would be the end.

A few hours later, the sirens were going off but at this point no one paid no mind. They went off every day and nothing ever happened and no one practiced what to do anymore. They were done falling dealing with the sirens who cried wolf. Autumn and Juliet were simply sitting in the living room when all of a sudden everything started to shake violently after the sirens went off - literally everything.

Then there was a faint but loud noise that terrified both mother and daughter. "Earthquake?" Juliet tried to say reassuringly. Autumn wobbled up and dashed outside to see what was the inevitable.

"Dear God," she let out, and it was all Juliet needed to hear.

The bombs.

The Chinese.

The war.

_The end._

She felt herself whiting out again, and she didn't want to fight it. She could only think of Charon - where was he?

Autumn was yelling at Charlie to go to the shelter in the backyard, and then Juliet found herself going out the front door. Not the back, where the shelter Dad built was.

Juliet was in tears when she saw everything falling apart and mushroom clouds spewing all over the city. They were now in the car and driving the hell out of the city.

"We have to get Charon," Juliet exclaimed. "And Julia. Where is she?!"

It started raining. And it wasn't normal rain. Juliet started shrieking when the rain drops hitting the car caused everything to sizzle. Good science grades was the last thing on her mind but her knowledge told her it was acid rain. It wasn't suppose to sizzle, acid rain was nearly harmless if it touched you, but the nuclear fallout suddenly made it deadly.

"She's at Lamplight Caverns!" Autumn yelled in response as she flipped the windshield wipers on. "It's an underground shelter, she'll be safe there!" she swerved her car horribly when she saw the highway start to collapse hundreds of feet ahead of them.

Juliet watched in horror as thousands of cars fell from the highway. All of those people dying.

She couldn't handle that the world was ending. She burst into tears while Autumn drove and maneuvered around a million cars all going in one direction.

Hundreds of miles away another nuclear weapon hit, and Juliet would never forget what it looked like.

When they finally made it to their destination, Juliet was sobbing uncontrollably so Autumn left her there momentarily while she ran out and dashed over to the large garage door and tried to open it, but had no such luck. The acid rain burned her skin and threatened to go right through her dress. She suddenly smelled radiation so she raced back to the car and told Juliet to hang on. She pushed down on the gas pedal of the vehicle and drove right through the garage door, forcing an opening.

"Why are we here?" Julie asked when she pulled herself together.

"There's a vault here," Autumn answered. "MOVE! Before they find out the bombs dropped and lock us out!"

Juliet started screaming. She did not want to go into a vault. She wanted to die out here instead. She wanted to find Charon.

Autumn grabbed her arm and dragged her into the garage, looking for the trap door Dr. Braun had mentioned on the phone. There it was, in the corner. The lever was next to it. She yanked down the lever and the corner of the floor split open, and she threw herself and Juliet down the infinity sets of stairs until she came across a pair of Robobrains.

_Christ. She hadn't seen those since..._

"Hello," a Robobrain greeted.

"Let us in!" Autumn roared. "I have Project Downy Hair!"

"Processing," the other Robobrain responded. "Access granted. Welcome, Mrs. Carlisle."

The door opened, and Autumn could see the actual vault door in the distance. She sighed in massive relief at the idea that they were going to survive - but she was completely unaware of the hell she was about to put her and her daughter through.

"You have been issued Vault-Tec suits to wear for the duration of your stay." the Robobrain addressed, leading them to a set of lockers. "Please wear them before seeing Dr. Braun."

Autumn and Juliet obeyed. Vault 112, the blue suit read. Juliet slipped hers on and buttoned it up until she was comfortable. She looked at her mother briefly and almost didn't recognize her. She had acid burn marks all over herself. "Take us to Braun." Autumn ordered.

"This way, please." the Robobrains led them to a large room full of strange looking pods. "Please enter a Lounger."

"Lounger?" Juliet repeated. "Those things?"

"Why?" Autumn questioned.

"You are now Vault Dwellers of Vault 112. Dr. Braun is the Overseer. He requires that you enter a Lounger." the Robobrain answered.

"We have to follow the rules," Juliet mumbled.

_Concerns about security? Our Eye-On-You cameras enable the vault's leader to watch your every move. You'll never be alone again!_

Juliet remembered Anthony was terrified of that. The thought of him started to upset her. The thought of not seeing Charon upset her worse. Was he going to be okay?

She didn't want to feel it anymore. She walked up to a Lounger and it opened automatically. "Juliet-" she heard her mother say, but she blocked it out. She was going to block everything out from now on.

Autumn looked around before entering her own Lounger. Where the hell was Dr. Braun? Why didn't he...

Tears were streaming down Juliet's face as she sat in the Lounger and it closed, and she was now staring at a TV screen, and everything slowly went white.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... for those of you who know, Braun actually sealed Vault 112 two years before the bombs fell... but if I followed that, then I couldn't have a sequel now could I? As for dear mother Autumn... her secrets will be revealed in the sequel. All the more reason to keep reading right?<strong>


	16. Children of a Lesser God

Julia was woken up by that stupid robot all too early on that last morning. He went on about how he had to remind her the field trip she was helping out with was today. She groaned, rubbing her green eyes harshly as she forced herself out of bed. She pulled a green dress on to match her eyes and laced her brown hair into a ponytail. As quickly as she got ready, she was just as quick out the door.

Before she left, she creeped into Juliet's room and looked at her sleeping sister, in case it was the last time she'd ever see her.

"Have a good day, Julia," Charlie spoke as she opened her front door.

"Thank you Charlie. Goodbye." Julia replied, and then made her way to Early Dawn Elementary that was near where she used to work at GNR. Upon arrival she was immediately grabbed by a blonde teacher named Ms. Delaney. "So it's just third, fourth and fifth grade children going?" Julia wondered.

"Yep," Mr. Cob answered. "This will be an interesting field trip."

"I think it will be fun," Julia admitted. "I've never been to Lamplight Caverns."

"Then you're in for a treat, miss," Mr. Pollack grinned.

When everyone was aboard the two buses, Julia waved warmly at Charlie and Jade. "You know them?" Ms. Delaney realized.

"Yeah, my sister... was friends with Jade's brother, and Charlie's brother dates my sister," Julia explained.

"I see," Ms. Delaney spoke. "They were in my class last year. Jade was a wreck when her brother disappeared."

Julia nodded sadly as Mr. Pollack interrupted. "It was in Point Lookout, right? I heard there are Reds hiding there and spying. It makes me sick."

The buses took off for the long trip to Lamplight Caverns. Julia kept to herself while the other teachers were talking, until Mr. Cob grabbed her attention. "You were on the radio for a while."

"Yes," Julia confirmed. "I tried to make sure good music was played."

Lamplight Caverns turned out to be an enormous place when they arrived. Nearly all the staff was ready to show the students around. "We will go in groups," Ms. Delaney spoke to all the students. "Each group will be led by one of us."

It was expected that Julia would get to lead the group Charlie and Jade were in. They were right behind her as they were the last group in. The students all thought that that caverns were amazing - a place in dire need of exploring. Julia pressed her hand against the cave wall and it was cold to the touch.

"What are they doing here?" she heard Charlie ask. Julia turned her gaze onto a group of Vault-Tec workers striding past the adults and the eighty-something students.

"There is a Vault further into the caverns," Mr. Pollack answered.

"Of course there is," Miss Claudia remarked. Julia faintly smiled. That was the attitude of her sister right there.

The tour guides were more than eager to delve into the history of Lamplight Caverns. Julia was just as eager to listen; she was always the history buff when Juliet was not.

Before she knew it, a couple of hours had passed, and it was time to get back on the buses. The students were packing their finished lunches when the cave walls and the floor beneath them began to shake violently. Julia was sprung forward into a group of children and landed painfully. Ms. Delaney stumbled awfully but managed to keep her balance and a few of the children near her from tripping.

Jade's scream was the loudest when all of the power went out. Several cries followed, as Mr. Pollack yelled out when the shaking stopped. "Everyone remain calm! Get back into your groups!" Now he turned and ran towards the exit of the caverns.

What the hell was he doing? Julia decided to chase after him. When she caught up, Mr. Pollack bravely opened the door to the outside. Julia peered over his shoulder and widened her eyes at what they could see:

Giant mushroom clouds in the distance. Otherwise known as Washington D.C. "Oh my God," Julia gasped. Mr. Pollack jumped back and slammed shut the door. "What do we do?" Julia exclaimed. "WHAT DO WE DO?!"

* * *

><p>That night, the cavern staff were attempting to make radio contact with anyone outside. Julia was sat against a wall, surrounded by a huddle of deathly afraid children... Charlie and Jade included. Jade was softly weeping, while Charlie had her arm around her to comfort her.<p>

"Charon will come for us," she whispered.

_Let them be okay, _Julia silently prayed. _Mom, Juliet, Charon... let them be okay. _

While Julia and most of the children were sleeping, Mr. Cob and the cavern staff were discussing what to do about rationing food. It didn't turn out so well, where as Mr. Cob started swinging punches at one of the employees, and Mr. Pollack had to break it up.

"We're all stuck here!" Mr. Pollack raged. "We need to work together and stop being selfish! This is _life _or _death_."

Just that next morning, food was distributed to everyone in the caverns. Julia nearly cried when she got hers - she didn't want to be here. She wanted to find her family. Quickly, she eyed Charlie and Jade. Maybe the three of them could-

Ms. Delaney's hushed voice stopped Julia. She held up a holotape, ready to speak into it. "My name is Carrie Delaney," she started. "I teach fourth grade at Early Dawn Elementary School, in Washington, D.C. Yesterday, October 23, 2077, half the school went on a field trip to Lamplight Caverns. We were packing up to leave when...when everything went _crazy_. The caves started shaking... the lights went out... the kids started screaming. My God... Mr. Pollack and Julia went outside to see what was going on..."

Julia was afraid of what she was going to say.

"When they came back in, they told us what they saw. Clouds. Mushroom clouds. It's finally happened. _The end of the world._"

This is when Julia finally burst into tears.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Miss Claudia decided to go outside. Mr. Pollack said this would be a very bad idea.<p>

"I'm just going to look around," she replied. "See if there are any people nearby."

That was six hours ago, and she hasn't been back. "She's dead." Jade decided.

"Stop that," Charlie scolded. "We have to be strong for the other kids."

Mr. Cob said he was going to look for Miss Claudia. Mr. Pollack said nothing but, "It's your funeral."

He turned out to be right, as he had never returned along with Miss Claudia.

Charlie and Jade noticed something different about Julia. "This is how my mom was when my brother disappeared," Jade realized.

"Julia?" Charlie waved in her face.

The young woman blinked slowly. "Yes Charlie-?"

"We're going to be okay," Charlie promised. "As long as we stay here, you know?"

"I don't want to stay here," Julia whispered. "I'd rather die."

* * *

><p>Jason Grant held onto Ms. Delaney's holotape bravely and decided to mark his name in history.<p>

"Umm... I guess this thing is working. I'm Jason Grant. I'm ten years old. I'm in Ms. Delaney's class, Early Dawn Elementary. A month ago a big war came and everything was destroyed. Except us. We're still okay in these caves... Ms. Delaney went out this morning to get help and she never came back, but the other adults never came back either. The only grown up left is Miss Julia, but she's really sick. She can't take care of us. A lot of the others still cry every day. They're really scared. I'm not. There's nothing to be scared of, as long as we don't go outside. Nobody else wants to be in charge, so I'm gonna try. Most of the kids listen to me already, so it should be easy."

The last grown up in question was currently vomiting. She stopped eating for a few days and when she finally ate again, she couldn't keep it down.

"I can't do this anymore," she wept. "I have to get out of here."

None of the children were going to stop her. Both Charlie and Jade were in tears as Julia told them goodbye.

"You're not gonna come back," Jade cried.

Julia couldn't reply, much less walk very well. She nearly stumbled as she made it to the door. She forced it open and stepped outside, shining her eyes from the piercing sun. Had it really been a month?

Something was floating in the air... everywhere. Juliet had been the science buff when Julia was not, in this case.

She had no idea how to get to D.C. If it took a couple hours via bus... how long would it take to walk? She was going to find out as she started walking southwest. Literally moments later, she tripped over something that sent her flying to the ground, right next to a half burnt car that was demolished.

Groaning, Julia lifted her head up, rubbing her bruised chin as she turned around to see what she had-

Oh my-

It-

Miss Claudia's body was lying face down. Her skin desiccated from radiation. As if on queue, Julia started coughing, and moments later, she spit blood out.

"Shit," she muttered. This is why no one ever came back. There was radiation everywhere.

She realized Jade was right. She wasn't going to make it back to the caverns, even if it was just a minute walk behind her.

Feeling Death falling upon her, Julia tried her hardest to crawl off Miss Claudia, but she kept coughing and coughing and wheezing.

Screw it.

Julia laid her head gently on the ground and closed her eyes, trying to think of what could comfort her most:

Juliet.

...

_"We're gonna be late! Run!"_

_"This is your fault! Your alarm didn't go off!"_

_"How's that my fault?"_

_..._

_"I think our wildlife is safe for now."_

_"Wildlife? Does it look like D.C. has any wildlife?"_

_"I was kidding,"_

...

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Dad's home."_

_"He is?!"_

_"He made Charlie search the house for bugs. He thought the Communists were watching us."_

_"He's paranoid?"_

_"Very paranoid. He's been digging a huge hole in the backyard since before I got home. He won't say what for."_

_..._

Now Julia heard another voice in her head. It was her mother but... something was off about her. She looked angry, but lifeless. So lifeless. No color was in her face.

_"You've done your job well," she spoke. "Keeping an eye on her."_

_"Are you ever going to tell her the truth? She deserves to know who she..."_

_"When the time is right," her mother finished._

Julia's body stiffened as she realized that when Juliet discovers who she truly is, she will be very angry at her for keeping it a secret from her.

The idea of Juliet hating her was the last thing Julia thought of, just as all life left her completely.

* * *

><p>Charlie was the one who discovered the vault, two months after the world ended. She tried to get the door open but it was locked tight. She asked some boys to try, and they had no luck either. Their next idea was to simply knock on the door.<p>

"There are people in there," Jade knew. "They went into the Vault before the world ended so they would be safe."

Thus, the children began knocking endlessly. They got nothing in return. Sometimes they can hear grown ups talking among themselves, making sure the door wasn't opened.

One time, Charlie yelled out, "Please let us in! We're just kids! All the grown ups left us!"

Her response came from a man who yelled shakily, "You're already dead! You're not real!"

Something inside Charlie changed. She left the entrance to the vault and found Jade in what they all turned into the cafeteria, where the pool of water was. "We don't need grown ups." she spoke.

"We don't?" Jade questioned.

"We can take care of ourselves," Charlie continued. "Can I use your holotape?"

"Yeah," Jade handed her the small tape, and Charlie set it up to record.

"My name is Charlie," she spoke. "I live in Lamplight Caverns, but a lot of the kids decided to change it to Little Lamplight, because we're all little. The grown ups left us, but that's okay. We're fine without them. I've been waiting for my big brother, Charon, to come rescue me, but he hasn't came. He's not going to be here. The grown ups in the vault we found won't let us in. I say forget them all, we will be fine! Right, Jade?"

Jade looked nervous when Charlie held out the holotape. "Um... yeah, if Charlie says we're gonna be okay, then we're gonna be okay."

Charlie nodded and ended the recording.


	17. No One Is Going To Save Us

**Anyone seen the Fallout 4 Announcement Trailer? I'm in love.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Where do you expect us to go when the bombs fall?" - System of a Down<em>**

Charon had woken up early that morning for reasons unknown. Maybe the universe wanted him to prepare for the end of the world. He wouldn't get the memo, regardless.

It wasn't time for Charlie to get up, so he would let her sleep a little longer. He took a bath in silence (as in, he didn't have the television running in the other room) and got dressed when he was finished. He wore a dark blue shirt that matched his eyes and a pair of black jeans. Now, he woke his sister up and ushered her to bathe as he did. She ended up rushing, unlike him, eager to get to her school to board the bus for her field trip to Lamplight Caverns.

After Charon drove her there, and told her to be safe before she ran inside without looking back, he went home for a couple of hours. Later, he decided to go to the Mall. The weather was warmer than normal, and he wanted to take advantage of it.

He was listening to a ridiculous song on the radio when he parked his car. Before he turned the key to kill the ignition, the song suddenly stopped, followed by-

_"We apologize for the interruption, folks, we just received some breaking news, stand by."_

The emergency sirens started to go off throughout DC. Charon looked around, but hardly anyone was reacting. A few families started running the other way, but mostly everyone went about their business. Charon turned up the radio to block out the sirens, but it didn't help much.

_"We seem to have lost contact with the west coast. Stand by."_

Was he serious-?

_"We have... coming in... confirmed reports of nuclear detonation on the west coast. We've lost contact."_

No.

No fucking way.

_"Take shelter immediately."_

Charon didn't bother to turn the car off or even grab his keys. He leaped out of his car, leaving the door wide open, and took one step forward when he saw something in the far distance. He thought the clouds dropped from the sky but he realized they weren't real clouds.

Mushroom clouds.

The sky where it appeared turned a dark red as the clouds grew bigger. Now, everyone around was starting to react. People screamed, people ran. Charon knew there was a half ass fallout shelter in the mall. He started to make his way there when he collided into someone with long red hair. He thought it was his sister at first, and relief flooded through him. However it faded quickly when he remembered that Charlie was at Lamplight Caverns.

The girl turned her head and Charon looked into her eyes just to be sure. They were big and green, like a cat, not small and blue like Charlie's. This girl also had freckles, which then Charon realized who this was. Emma, Juliet's friend.

"Charon?!" She screamed.

"Move!" He yanked her up by her arm and nearly pushed her forward. They fell in with a crowd who tumbled their way to the fallout shelter. In front of Emma and Charon was a tall, older man with a lady in her mid 20's with wavy blonde hair. Seconds before they all entered the shelter, Charon noticed the man turned back. Charon now stopped to see what the hell he was doing.

Emma and the lady stepped into the shelter and realized the men were gone. They both turned around. "Charon-?" Emma yelled out in a panic, nearly deafened from the sirens.

"Dad?" The lady called out. She stepped past Emma and came up on Charon, who saw what the man was doing. He was helping a family get into the shelter. They passed Charon when the lady called out for her father again when what happened next literally burned into Charon's brain. The ground shook from a sudden pulse, followed by a flash dim enough that Charon watched the man get vaporized. Not even half a second later the pulse hit him. He was out before he even hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Someone was crying. Charon was afraid it was Juliet. God, he hated to hear her cry. That meant she was hurting, and Charon needed to make it better. His blue eyes slowly opened, followed by a sudden headache that throbbed. He forced himself up, only to see that it was the blonde lady who was crying.<p>

Juliet wasn't here...

The lady was knelt over where her father was. Only he wasn't there anymore. All that was left of him was his shadow, burned and imprinted into the wall of the shelter.

Charon was barely a few feet away... why was he alive?

He turned his head towards the shelter to see Emma lying on her side. He turned back and urged himself to stand, wobbling over to the sobbing lady. "We have to get into the shelter before another bomb falls." He spoke, touching her shoulder.

"Daddy," she wailed into her palms. Charon swallowed and took her arm.

"Come on. He would want you to be safe."

She sniffled and stood up, slowly following Charon. He went over to Emma and checked her pulse. She was alive. Luckily she was about the same size as Juliet, so picking her up was easy. He carried her bridal style into the shelter, followed by the lady, and they huddled in the first open spot they found, near the back of the shelter. There weren't as many people here as there should be. It made Charon uncomfortable as he laid Emma down next to the lady, who sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"What's your name?" Charon asked her.

"C-Carol," she hiccuped.

"I'm Charon," he introduced. "And she's Emma." He motioned to the unconscious girl.

"Is she your sister?" Carol assumed, making an obvious point the two shared the same hair color.

"No relation," Charon answered.

Carol looked nervous, watching the other people around them. Some were crying, mostly children. "What are we going to do?" She whispered.

"I'm going to wait until she wakes up," Charon nodded at Emma. "And then I'm leaving."

"Leaving-?" Carol repeated. "Where are you going? You can't go out there! The radiation will kill you!"

"I have to find my real sister," Charon growled. "And I have to find Juliet."

Carol gulped. "You shouldn't..."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Emma finally woke up. Carol looked over her as she opened her eyes. "How are you feeling?" She asked quietly.<p>

"I have a headache," Emma groaned, rubbing her head.

"Ditto," Charon murmured, watching a couple holding their small children.

"The bombs really fell," the mother said in horror.

"We should have gone into a vault," the father replied.

Charon stood up now, looming over Emma and Carol. "I'm going, now."

"Going? Going where?" Emma asked with wide eyes. "Who would want to go outside after nuclear bombs just FELL?!"

"I have to get Charlie and Juliet," Charon answered.

"You know where they're at?" Emma assumed. "How do you know they're..."

"They're alive," Charon spat. The idea of the two people he cared about most was unthinkable. Impossible. Never.

Emma stiffened as she stood up. "I'll go with you." She decided.

Carol was dumbfounded. They were totally insane!

"Fine," Charon muttered. "We leave now. Will you be alright?" He looked down at Carol.

She nodded. "I heard some of the others here say that they're going to the Museum of History next door. It wasn't horribly damaged."

"Be careful," Emma advised.

"You too," Carol returned. "Both of you."

* * *

><p>The first thing Charon and Emma did when they stepped out of the shelter was cover their noses, and look directly up at the Washington Monument. It was a miracle it had survived, even though it was on fire and debris had fallen from different parts of the tower.<p>

"We should take the metro station," Charon decided.

Emma frowned. "I don't think the metro trains are-"

"We can walk them," Charon interrupted with a cough. This radiation was going to kill them soon. "It's underground so it will be safer."

Emma coughed. Safe from the radiation, hopefully. "It's worth a shot. Where are we going?"

"Juliet lives in Takoma Park."

"That's the white line train," Emma realized. "The nearest white line station is over by the museum the lady mentioned." She pointed left of them. Charon took a deep breath (which was a bad idea) and took off, Emma close behind. When they reached the escalators (that obviously no longer worked) that led down to the chain gates to the station, Emma heard a bullet shoot past her into the top of the escalator.

She turned around to see a man with spiky hair running at them with a pistol. "CHARON!" She yelped.

"Move!" Charon found himself repeating what happened when he first saw her. He grabbed her arm quickly and nearly threw her down the escalator. The man was hooting as they ran down and rushed through the gates, entering the station. There were various people here, huddling along the walls. Some of them appeared frightened at the sight of them, and more frightened when they heard malicious laughing from the other side of the gates.

"Get back!" Charon warned. Emma dashed forward as Charon grabbed a public trash can and leaned up against the wall, adjacent to the hall that led to the gates. Luckily the trash can wasn't filled or else it'd be heavy to lift, and heavy to...

The man with the gun emerged through the gate and ran down the hall, only to get smacked to the ground from a trash can being thrown at him. He dropped his pistol and Charon nabbed it, cocking it and aiming it at him. The man thought this was hilarious and kept laughing.

"Get out of here," Charon growled. He held the pistol tightly.

The man grinned. "You won't shoot me."

"You don't know me." Charon uttered.

The crazed man looked past, at Emma, who was shaking fearfully and watching. "Look at her. Desperate to protect her. I don't blame you. What I'd do to a pretty red head like that-"

Emma flinched horribly when the gun went off. The man struggled to laugh as blood oozed out of his chest. When he was lifeless, Charon lowered the pistol and turned around. Emma stared, along with the nearby people who were still along the walls.

"Let's go," Charon spoke, walking past Emma further into the station. Emma remained in place, unsure if she should either go with him, stay here and try to help these people, or get the hell away.

She shook her head and turned to catch up to Charon. She a had an uneasy feeling that she would be safe if she stayed with him.

* * *

><p>It took hours for them to navigate through the destroyed fallout of the metro train tunnels. Emma was starving, and she knew Charon had to be too. Should she say anything-? He hadn't said anything since he shot the crazed man.<p>

"This is the exit for Takoma Park," he finally spoke when they came across the chain gates. "Try to take shallow breaths." He suggested.

Emma covered her nose as they went through the gates and up to Takoma Park. Juliet lives in this neighborhood? Scratch that - she _lived_ in this neighborhood.

She had a feeling Juliet was either dead or gone.

They turned left to face destruction. There were prowlers at the thrift shop that was on fire. Emma hoped they would pay no mind to them. She didn't want Charon to shoot any more people.

Emma did her best to breathe slowly as they walked through radiation down the street. A telephone pole had collapsed and Emma was afraid of getting electrocuted - they had to climb over it.

Fortunately nothing happened, and the prowlers never noticed them. On the right side of the street were a set of townhouses. The first one had a Nuka-Cola machine in front of it. Emma couldn't help it; not only was she hungry, she felt dehydrated. She rummaged through her pockets and shoved her quarters in the machine, praying it still worked.

Success! A bottle popped out of the bottom and Emma grabbed it as if her life depended on it, which it maybe did at this point. She twisted open the red cap and downed nearly half of the bottle before she offered Charon the rest.

For a second, Charon remembered the first time he met Juliet. He caught her following him. She'd tried to hide her cover by buying a Nuka-Cola.

_"Why are you following me?"_

_Squawking, Juliet looked to her right to see the boy staring down at her nearly. "What?" she said loudly. "I'm not following you! I-I, was just—"_

_A loud car horn made Juliet jump up and cry out from surprise. "Juliet!" her mother's car had pulled up then._

_Juliet looked back to the boy. "Uh... here! You can have it!" she shoved the Nuka-Cola into the boy's hands, and then ran quickly to the backseat of her car. "Go!" she yelled as she slammed shut the door._

"No thank you," Charon declined Emma's drink. He turned and walked down a few more townhouses until he found the Carlisle residence - reduced to rubble.

"Oh, no..." Emma moped, feeling herself start to cough again. The radiation was worse here, she could see it in the air. How the hell were they still alive? Was it possible to be immune to the radiation-?

What about when they were struck by the nuclear pulse wave at the mall...

Emma wasn't a science person. She was gonna stop thinking about it.

Charon went along the side of the townhouse, climbing over destroyed concrete and roofing into the backyard. Emma followed, watching Charon cross the backyard and trying to pry open a pair of doors that led into the ground.

A fallout shelter.

No wonder Charon wasn't worried!

Emma ran over to help him. "Juliet!" Charon yelled. "Autumn! Charlie!"

"Your sister is here too?" Emma realized.

"No," Charon answered, threatening to reveal sadness. "She's at Lamplight Caverns."

Emma had no idea what or where that place was.

Finally, the doors swung open, and Charon jumped down into the shelter and terror filled his blue eyes. No Juliet. No Autumn.

Just Charlie. Robot Charlie.

"Hello Mr. Charon," the Mister Handy spoke weakly from the corner of the shelter. He wasn't floating.

"What happened-?" Charon demanded. "Where's Juliet?"

Emma eyed several food items on a shelf, and some had fallen to the floor. Her stomach growled. Damn it.

"Mrs. Autumn and Miss Juliet went to Vault 112," Charlie replied, waving his robot legs around.

Charon froze. "...what?!"

"Mrs. Autumn has a message for you," Charlie continued, and then recited, "Do not come looking for Juliet. You are safer without her."

"What the hell?" Emma gaped. "What does that-"

"Where is Vault 112?" Charon growled.

"I'm not authorized to tell you," Charlie admitted.

Charon pulled out the pistol and aimed it angrily at the robot. "I'll break you, Charlie! Where is Vault 112?!"

"Hey!" Emma went over and put her hand over the gun. "He's just a robot! He can't help it!"

Charon gave her a dangerous look before he knelt down to Charlie. "Charlie, I need to know where that vault is. Autumn doesn't have to know you told me."

The robot was silent for a while before he spoke. "Very well."

Emma asked if she could eat something. Charlie granted permission so Emma helped herself to a box of Fancy Lads while Charon got directions to the vault.

"We should stay here for the night," she suggested. "It's safe in here and there's food."

"Fine," Charon agreed. "But I'm going for that vault first thing in the morning."

"Understood," Emma gulped down a bottle of water. "Hey Charlie, do you know where Lamplight Caverns is?"

"It is a few hours north of Vault 112," Charlie admitted. "It is a fallout shelter turned into a tourist attraction which also holds a back entrance to Vault 87."

"There's another vault-?" Charon realized.

Emma smiled. "That's great! Maybe your sister went into a vault too!"

Charon felt slightly relieved as he forced himself to eat a Dandy Apple. The world may have ended, but he had to find Juliet and (human) Charlie... no matter what.


End file.
